Balance
by transparentchaos
Summary: They call him the Herald of Gentle Darkness. His charge is to keep balance between the Light and Darkness of the universe, so when he senses that the balance is way off, he has to investigate. However, it seems that Yuki Judai had bitten off more than he can chew. This time, he'd be glad just to make it out alive.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is the first of its kind crossover between High School DxD and Yu-Gi-Oh GX, but I couldn't help it Especially when Issei bears a remarkable resemblance to Judai. I spent my time writing this and the ideas just kept flowing out. I do hope you enjoy this!

A/N: For all the GX fans, Judai may seem to be a smarter, but he's Haou, a tactical genius. No Issei in this story, sorry.

_**Disclaimer: All rights to these Anime/Manga series go to their respective owners.**_

* * *

Chapter 1:

A brown haired teen groaned at his newest assignment. There was an imbalance between the light and darkness in Tokyo and, lucky for him, he was the one the world turned to when something big was going down. His intel told him nothing. Then again, there was no intel. He did everything blind and it wasn't necessarily his style to go in guns blazing… yet.

The teen tugged at the black, frilly looking clothes. What he would give for this new school to allow him the opportunity to wear his old school uniform. Scratch that… with all the sinister things he was sensing, he'd rather not sell his soul to the devil. He dragged his new school bag on the floor as he sighed.

"Tell me why I was Haou's reincarnation again?" the brunette sighed. "I never get a day's rest where my life doesn't hang in the balance."

"Fate's a bitch," a feminine voice resounded in his head. The teen laughed.

"It could be a man, for all we know. Why does this imbalance have to happen in the middle of a school of all places?" he groaned. "It couldn't be in a terrorist cell or in some cool place? I suck at school."

"Suck it up and deal with it. We can't investigate from the outside," the voice replied. "And a terrorist cell? Do you have a death wish?"

"But Yubel! I already graduated from school," the teen sighed. The voice, dubbed Yubel sighed, appearing next to him. Thankfully, the teen was the only one able to see her. She had blue and white hair. Half her body was masculine while the other half was distinctly feminine. Her dichromatic eyes glistened in the sunlight as the psychic eye on her forehead opened wider. "Besides, I'm bulletproof. Paradox proved that before he decided it would be a good idea to incinerate me with Yusei's Stardust Dragon."

"Judai, are you going to back out? Especially with this much imbalance in one spot?" she asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Judai asked hopefully. He tugged again at his clothing, black slacks and a black blazer, his black turtle-neck exposed. "It's so stiff."

"Maybe if you didn't wear your Osiris uniform under this one, you'd be fine!" the spirit admonished.

"But if I fight, I want to be comfortable with the clothes I have on," he replied, sitting down on a park bench.

"I don't think the school would appreciate tardiness on your first day," she said as he leaned back.

"I'm just getting these off. I don't think they'll care. My jeans are dark enough anyways," Judai reasoned, pulling off his slacks to reveal dark blue skinny jeans.

"Always one for first impressions, no?" Yubel sighed again. He nodded, hastily stuffing the pants into his bag before taking off in a sprint.

The brunette teen had hardly broken a sweat as he burst through the main entrance of Kouh Academy. Once he was inside, he looked around at the woodwork, half impressed and half bored already. The aura of the school just made him sleepy.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where class 2-B is?" Judai asked a group of girls, being permanently sixteen had its ups and downs. They simply nodded, pointing in the direction of the room.

As he started walking away, he heard the gasp of fangirls. Judai turned around to see a blonde boy with hazel eyes as he made his way around the group, another group followed closely on his heels.

"Oh boy," Judai muttered to himself. "There are people like that here."

"Jealous, Judai?" Yubel taunted. He snorted.

"I don't have time for that kind of thing. I'm just going to find a place to sleep," he replied, ambling off in the direction of his new classroom. Little did he know, someone was watching him.

Compared to Duel Academia, the classroom was rather unimpressive. He reasoned, however, that since Kaiba personally funded the academia, the school would always have the latest and greatest. Judai looked around, seating himself silently at the window as he observed the other students of his class slowly filter in. Nothing in particular caught his attention.

"Yubel, what if my instinct was wrong?" he asked his spirit partner.

"Your instinct? Your instinct only occurs in dueling and when your adrenaline is pumping. Haou is the one that does all the calculating," she replied, seated on the top of his desk. He leaned against the wall.

"You say it as if we're two different people," he sighed.

"Some would think so. Especially when you're serious," she smirked. He laughed too.

"Hey, you're in our seat," a balding teen with semi-grey hair said, standing in front of Judai.

"Sorry about that," Judai apologized, standing up and preparing to find another seat.

"Say, I don't think I've seen you around here before," a teen with thick glasses said, examining Judai.

"You could say I'm new here. Haou," he greeted, extending his hand.

"Motohama," the teen with glasses nodded.

"Matsuda," the other teen smirked.

"Tell me," Motohama said, adjusting his glasses. "Do you like breasts?"

"Oh god," Yubel sighed, knowing where it was going. Judai, on the other hand, didn't.

"They taste good fried," Judai offered. The two stared at him blankly before screaming.

"Why would you do that?" Matsuda exclaimed, tears rushing down his cheeks.

"What kind of sadist are you?" Motohama yelled.

"You guys don't like chicken?" Judai asked, confused. They blinked. What was this guy?

"We're talking about… women's breasts!" Matsuda yelled. Judai turned faintly red.

"Eww… it's those two. They brought their friend too," two girls said as they walked past. Both party's reactions unnerved Judai a bit. "Pervs."

"Yeah… I'm going to go now," the brunette sighed, inching his way out of the chair, preferably to the one farthest away from these guys. It was then that he saw her. The two made eye contact, her blue-green eyes piercing his brown ones.

"W-What was that all about?" Judai mumbled.

"That's Rias Gremory, a senior and one of the queens at this school. There's a rumor that she comes from Scandanavia," Motohama explained, going on to give him some random numbers he could care less about.

"There's something… off… in this school," a buxom strawberry blonde said as she sat down on a couch. Another girl entered the room, her flowing raven hair trailing her as she brought in a cup of tea.

The room they were in was elaborately decorated. The furniture appeared to be Victorian, or of expensive European craftsmanship. There was a desk, two couches, a coffee table, and oddly, a shower in the corner of the room.

"Rias? What do you mean?" she asked. The strawberry blonde, Rias, turned to the other girl.

"I have a bad feeling about a new student here," she replied, examining a chess board in front of her with oddly glowing red pieces.

"What does he look like?" the raven haired girl asked.

"I didn't really get a good look at him. I just saw his eyes. They were dark brown," Rias replied moving a piece on the board.

"Do you think he's an angel?" the other girl asked.

"No, he felt too dark for that. A fallen one, perhaps, Akeno."

"Oh my, a fallen angel at our school? How interesting," the girl, Akeno smirked.

"Checkmate," Rias declared, standing up from the couch.

"Judai, why are you doing this?" Yubel asked, as her partner followed Motohama and Matsuda. Her premonition was telling her to run.

"I have to make friends. Otherwise, I won't be able to understand anything here. These guys seem knowledgeable," Judai offered.

"These guys are pervs," Yubel growled. Judai sighed dejectedly.

"I know," he muttered. He looked up and noticed a building ahead of them. "What's this?"

The perverted duo grinned. They had found another like them. They'd almost died when they saw the girl on the new kid's phone's wallpaper. For almost an hour, they'd asked him who she was and how well… endowed… she was.

"I can't believe they talked about Asuka that way," Judai sighed. "I guess there are more Manjoumes in the world than I imagined."

"I can't believe you're still with these idiots," Yubel snapped. The other two were busy staring through a peephole in the wall, making lewd noises that disgusted the spirit to no end. She wished so much that she could just wipe these two from existence, but Judai wouldn't let her since they'd become hypocrites… like Judai had said, fate was a bitch.

"Guys, what's this?" Judai asked again, a little too loud. The other two froze as Judai heard muffled voices from the other side of the wall. Before he could say something else, the other two bolted, knocking Judai down in the process.

"Why am I always in the wrong place at the wrong time?" Judai groaned. His head was spinning as he saw a group of robed girls standing over him with wooden sticks in their hands.

"Uh- Hey, ladies. Nice day, isn't it?" he grinned nervously before taking off in an inhuman sprint. They took off behind him, trying to whack him with the sticks, missing most of the time. He was sure he lost them by the time he'd gotten to an old-looking building at the edge of the grounds.

"What the hell was that?" Judai screamed, the two perverts looking at him with an evil glint.

"We were simply observing the beauty of ladies," Motohama replied.

"You're pervs. That's what you are," Judai said, turning to leave when he noticed a dark aura surrounding the building behind them. His eyes flashed orange and turquoise momentarily before reverting back to their original hue of brown.

The girl from before looked out the window. Judai froze. The two made eye contact again before she turned away, vanishing behind the curtains of the room. She'd noticed his eyes change colours, but it was gone before she could confirm her suspicions.

"You seem to like Rias," Motohama stated. Judai turned around, an eyebrow raised.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"You must have high standards for girls," Matsuda said, pointing at the phone that was sticking out of his pocket.

Without a word, Judai walked away. He mentally decided that he would check out that building later, while he could still claim the ignorance of being a new student. The only trouble he'd have would be explaining his eye colour. Dichromatic eyes were an extremely rare natural occurrence, but glowing dichromatic eyes were literally unnatural... for humans anyways. He laughed. He wasn't technically human, he wasn't technically demon. He wasn't technically anything humanly explainable.

* * *

"Half angel. Half Demon. I am the emissary of balance, the scale between Light and Darkness," he'd once joked before realizing how true it was.

Judai waited until everyone was long gone before he decided to check out the old building, much to his two "friends" chagrin. Motohama wanted to show him his video collection, but Judai politely declined. He slipped silently through the door, his eyes immediately changing to their unnatural dichromatic colour. However, this time, it was different. The outer edged of his eyes glowed a sharp gold, cold and calculating.

The Herald of Gentle Darkness felt as if he was suffocating under the intensity of the dark magic he was feeling as he made his way deeper and deeper into the building. At the end of a hall, he came upon a large oak door. Pushing it slightly, he found that it was unlocked, and slightly ajar. He made his way in cautiously, examining the European furniture in the room. There was definitely something going on in here.

"It's a little late for students to be wandering the halls of the school, no?" a feminine voice from behind him called. Judai froze, completely still as footsteps came closer. He blinked, disabling Yubel's and Haou's powers. The pressure from before had almost completely vanished.

"I just wanted to do some exploring," the brunette laughed, hiding his face behind his hair and hoping his charade would work. He'd yet to turn around. "Nice room you got here, by the way, but I think I should be going."

"Hold it," she smiled dangerously, grabbing the arm of his jacket. "Can't I see the face of the person I'm talking to?"

"You'd be sick if you did," he said, a hint of humour in his voice. He shrugged off his jacket and took off toward the main corridor, hoping he wouldn't have to use a window as his escape route this time. He paused when he realized he wasn't being chased. "That was seriously creepy."

"I know," Yubel muttered, materializing next to him.

"You felt the intensity of that, didn't you?" he asked her.

"I've never felt such purely dark magic," she agreed. "How are you going to get your jacket back, by the way? You only had one."

He grinned, climbing a tree near the window of the room. "I built a schematic of the building in my brain. Now I have to wait for whoever that was to leave. I just hope she doesn't take my jacket," he said, noticing it was the same redhead from before. As a safety precaution, he made his aura virtually dead. Nothing could detect him as his eyes glowed in the night.

The redheaded girl inside the room looked at the black uniform jacket that lay in her hands. She brought it close to her face and took a sniff. It smelled like peppermint. There was a red fibre in the hem of the jacket. She smiled. Something to discern this guy by. He was definitely a slippery one. She could tell he was holding back even when he made a sprint that would shame angels.

"Rias, what's that?" Akeno asked as she entered the room.

"It's some guy's jacket. He came in here saying he was just exploring, but he was up to something. Anyways, did you get the name of the new kid?" Rias asked. Judai watched the entire thing with heightened eyesight and hearing. He wouldn't tell his new "friends" this, but he could literally see and hear through walls.

"No, it seems that he has no record other than the confidential one in the administrator's files," Akeno replied. "But even that one seems fake."

"Confidential?" Rias asked, confused. "Fake?"

"Yes. It would appear that he took great lengths so that he would only be known by those he wants to know him," the raven haired girl confirmed.

"I see. Why would someone want that much privacy?" Rias asked. This boy, just by looking at him, was perplexing.

"He can sense our magic," a small, white haired girl said simply, entering the room.

"Koneko!" Rias exclaimed. "Didn't you go home?"

"I was watching the boy snoop," she replied.

"Really? Did you see his face?" Rias asked.

"No," she replied again.

"Then what did you see?" Akeno asked.

"Red jacket, brown hair, dual coloured eyes," Koneko replied.

"Do you think it's a possessed human?" Akeno asked Rias. The redhead thought for a moment. The boy from earlier, the one she'd seen outside, the one with the dual-toned brown hair and split-second dichromatic eyes, the one with the confidential file. Who was he? Why was he here?

Outside, Judai froze. They'd been spying and researching. They weren't as stupid as he initially thought. He was treading deep water now. Scratch that, he was in international, shark infested waters without a boat or even a life vest. He'd have to finish soon or drown.

"Rias?" Akeno called, snapping the buxom redhead out of her trance. The said girl looked at the raven haired one.

"No, he's not possessed," she determined. Both girls looked at Rias, slightly confused.

"I don't understand," Akeno said.

"He was perfectly in control. There were no magical strings attached to him. Earlier today, I saw a boy standing outside our building, looking at it momentarily with dichromatic eyes. He was scrutinizing it, as if he was determining what it was," she said. "I think it might be the same boy."

"What are these people?" Judai muttered as he eavesdropped further on their conversation.

"Dangerous. It's too risky to go back and retrieve your jacket. Buy a new one," Yubel said.

"Or…" Judai smirked, jumping from the tree and landing soundlessly on the grass. An entire uniform jacket had materialized on his body. "I could do this."

"Why didn't you go in with the Supreme King's armour, then?" Yubel asked.

"We're not in the middle ages," Judai smirked. Back in the room, Koneko visibly stiffened.

"Koneko? What's wrong?" Rias asked.

"He was listening," she said, not showing any emotion.

"But how? We would have noticed if he was spying on us," the redhead half exclaimed.

"Oh my, we seem to have a slippery one on our hands," Akeno giggled.

"He hid his powers until he jumped off that tree," Koneko explained pointing to the tree near the window.

"B-but he'd have to be dead for us not to notice him," Akeno exclaimed.

"We haven't encountered his powers before," the small girl said simply.

"Then we'll just have to set up a trap for our suspicious guest," Rias smirked.

"Crap… what have I gotten myself into?" Judai groaned as he seated himself in a booth, burger in hand.

"If we had a choice, I would have said that we should back out," Yubel said gravely.

"You got that feeling too?" he asked, taking a large bite out of his burger.

"That and some other things. Tell me, have you been hearing a voice lately?" she asked.

"You mean besides yours?" he half-joked.

"No, a different one. It's like another being wants to invade your body," she said.

"What am I? A condom?" he groaned again. He ate the rest of his meal in silence, pausing when he noticed someone standing in front of him. "May I help you?"

"I-Is t-this seat taken?" she stuttered cutely, motioning to the seat in front of him. She was wearing a white blouse and a short black skirt.

"No, it's not," he said, discreetly looking around to find that the restaurant was virtually empty. "But may I ask why you want to sit here when the restaurant is empty?"

"I-I couldn't help but notice you," she replied.

"Um- thank you?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you're seeing someone," she asked hopefully.

"Judai, be careful. There's something off about this girl," Yubel warned.

"I know. I can sense it too. Let's just play along and see where this goes," he replied telepathically while looking at his drink. He looked at her. "I'm not."

"T-Then I-I was wondering i-if you'd go out with me," she stuttered nervously.

"Sure," he smiled. "I'd love to. What's your name? I'm Yuki Haou."

"I'm Yuuma Amano," she smiled cutely.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

"Say, you guys seem to know all the girls. Do you know this one?" Judai asked, showing Matsuda and Motohama a picture of Yuuma after class. They froze, awed by the sight of a beautiful girl.

"Who is that?" Motohama exclaimed.

"She has huge breasts!" Matsuda cried with glee.

"Know what? Never mind," Judai sighed, turning to leave. He'd return in the dead of night, when he was sure no one would be there. Awed gasps filled the room as Judai adjusted the bag on his back.

"R-R-R-Rias!" Motohama exclaimed.

"Such beauty!" Matsuda cried, tears rushing down his face.

Everyone gasped as the queen, the idol, of Kouh Academy made her way to the newest and unwilling victim of the newly formed perverted trio. He'd known she'd be coming. Judging by the conversation he'd heard the night before, they surmised his location during the school day, but not his normal location.

"I've got to go. So many breasts to grope," Judai ground out, disgusted with the bad taste it left in his mouth. He was hoping that the redhead would be deterred by his statement. He hid his eyes under sunglasses as he covered the rest of his face with his hair. Other girls had become disgusted, but she didn't seem to mind. Instead, she seemed intent on speaking with him. He tried to move past her, but every time he moved in a direction, she moved the same way. She was toying with him, judging from the smile on her face.

"Excuse me, but can you move please?" he asked politely. "I have a date tonight and I need to get ready."

"Wha?" Motohama and Matsuda exclaimed.

"T-that traitor…" Matsuda muttered.

"H-Has a girlfriend," Motohama finished.

"How about we trade? I'd like to see your face. If you show me, I'll let you through," Rias smiled.

"I-I'm rather shy," he ground out, impressed with his own acting. "You're rather persistent, Rias Gremory, but I think I'll decline your offer."

"Shy? I doubt it. It hurts that you know my name, yet I know nothing about yours. You're quite the enigma," she smirked, leaving a pause, hoping he'd give her a name. He'd realized that the moment she did it. He almost fell right into her trap, too. Everyone in the room was confused. What was going on? Why did the queen have such an interest in the perverted new kid?

"I'm afraid that my name is none of your concern," he said the banter in his voice evident. Everyone gasped. Was she interested in this guy and **he** was playing hard to get?

"It'd be nice to know," she offered.

"I really must go," he said. "I'm not interested in introducing myself."

"It's a shame I can't let you go, then; not until I get a name, at the very least," she smirked.

"Very well, Tenjoin Fubuki," he said simply.

"Do you expect me to believe you share a name with a pop idol?" she asked, expressing mock hurt. At that moment, his phone sounded off. He answered the call, not once raising his head.

"No, I didn't," he replied. "I'm reading the caller I.D. on my phone."

"Huh?" she muttered.

"Oi! Fubuki! Thanks for calling me on such short notice…" he said. 'Impeccable timing.'

Girls in the room gasped. This perv knew **the** Tenjoin Fubuki, the hottest pop idol since the beginning of celebrities? Just who was he? Rias blinked, not expecting the turn of events.

"Yeah, I can't ask Asuka for help. She'd kill me for not going out with her. Yeah, I know. I don't want to hurt her. Besides, I think she'd be happier with Ryo or even Manjoume. I'd hinder her chances of anything if I keep sticking around her," Judai said into the phone. More people gasped. Ryo? As in Ryo Marufuji? Manjoume? As in Jun Manjoume?

"Yes, I need your help. I don't know the first thing about dating," he said, forcefully brushing Rias to the side with a small smirk on his face.

"Thanks for that, Fubuki," Judai said the moment he'd gotten past Rias. "I know this girl who'd try to trap me. Sorry I had to have you call me like this. Say hi to Asuka for me. "

"What just happened?" half the room muttered.

Rias Gremory growled as she snapped a white king piece in half. "Oh my, why are you so angry, Rias?" Akeno asked.

"That bastard knew what was going to happen!" the redhead growled. "He outsmarted me! I'm a tactical genius amongst devils and he outsmarted me!"

"Oh my, he really is a slippery one," Akeno giggled.

"I will not be beat by this human!" she screamed, frustrated.

"You've taken a great deal of interest in him," the raven haired beauty giggled.

"Maybe we should step up our game? Perhaps he's playing chess with us," she smiled devilishly. "That's a game I know he won't win."

"Oi! Yuuma!" Judai called out. The cute girl turned around.

"Judai!" she smiled happily. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"It's fine," he smiled.

Judai felt he was doing pretty well for a first timer. They'd gotten food, walked around, talked, and did dating… stuff… She grabbed his hand as they made their way to a fountain in the park at dusk. For some reason, it was empty.

"This was such a great date!" she smiled.

"I had a lot of fun," he agreed.

"I do have one request," she said, running in front of him and twirling about.

"What's that?" he asked curiously. Her face turned sinister and her voice grew cold.

"Would you die for me?" she asked.

"Come again?" he asked, an ominous feeling bursting through him as he instinctively reached for his deck.

"Would you die for me?" she asked again.

"This must be some kind of joke," he said, playing along. She giggled darkly. In an instant, black feathered wings burst from her back as her clothes disappeared completely. In their stead, black leather covered her intimate parts, as if they were bondage gear. He chucked darkly.

"You put on a good poker face," she cooed forming a spear of blinding light in her hand.

"No poker face," Judai smirked. "I just knew what was going to happen."

"What?" she exclaimed.

"I'm not as stupid as you think. Our time together was enjoyable though," he offered.

"If you want anyone to blame for your untimely death, you can blame the gods for bestowing upon you a sacred gear," she taunted. "One that we find dangerous."

"It seems that this chick's lost her mind," he quipped.

"Die!" she screamed, throwing the spear with deadly accuracy. She froze as it shattered against his chest. "What?"

"See, I can't be killed with that sort of thing at the moment," he growled. She gasped. His appearance had changed drastically. He had black armour with gold trim, a high collar, and a billowing red cape. His eyes were a hollow glowing gold.

"What?" she stuttered.

"They call me the Emissary of Gentle Darkness. It's my job to keep balance in this universe and the next. Guess what? You've really pissed me off," he growled, engaging his dark duel disk. He flared his aura, sending her flying backward into the fountain.

"You can't beat me," he said, walking slowly and deliberately as Yubel's wings sprang from his back.

"You're a demon who's impervious to the light spear?" she stuttered, her eyes widening. The facemask on his helmet slid over his face.

"No, I'm not a demon. One would say that I'm part demon, but that's not important. Now, who sent you and why have you come for me?" he growled, his voice hollow and metallic. She didn't answer. Instead she disappeared in a whirlwind of feathers, reminding him of his first encounter with Honest. He noticed a flash of red light behind him.

"Oh my, it would appear we're too late," a feminine voice cooed.

"Who are you," another voice, Rias', demanded. Judai didn't respond. He didn't even turn around. Instead, he raised a hand, his dark aura flaring as he vanished without a trace.

Judai staggered as he fell sloppily onto his bed. His parents weren't particularly thrilled with him returning home looking like he had a hangover, so he explained his situation, telling them to get out of Japan as soon as possible. They'd listened, knowing that he'd know what to do.

Judai groaned as he fell onto his bed, letting out a muffled scream. "It seems you're frustrated," Yubel observed.

"Got that right," he muttered. "I'm a little dizzy from summoning all that power. I need to sleep."

"Go right ahead. I'll keep watch," she said. He did just that.

He woke up with a splitting headache the next morning. He got up, did his morning routine, and poured himself copious amounts of coffee. He shrugged into his Osiris jacket slowly, placing the uniform over it and a hooded trench coat over that as he left his empty house, the bright glare of the sun making it more unbearable. He put on his expensive sunglasses.

"Now I know why Fubuki says that sunglasses are great," Judai muttered as he stalked silently into the school, taking his place in the back of his classroom.

"It seems that your 'friends' are absent," Yubel smiled in relief. Judai groaned, pulling the hood of the coat even further over his head.

"Oi! Haou!" Matsuda greeted, worsening Judai's headache.

"It seems you spoke to soon," Judai muttered to Yubel, who shrugged.

"Ah, Haou," Motohama greeted, pulling out a DVD, "do you know what this is?"

"I'm not particularly in the mood," the brunette muttered, tugging harder at the hood.

The two went on to talk about their usual perverted topics. He ignored them, dreading the bell that signaled the start of class. Even the teacher's talking hurt his head initially, but eventually, the pain subsided, replaced with subtle irritation.

"I can't believe I expended so much power just for an escape. It's like there was a barrier or something," Judai sighed as he leaned against a wall in the main courtyard. The light still hurt his head, so he kept the sunglasses on.

"There was a barrier, but it wasn't as strong as I expected. I think it would have been a good idea if you used my energy instead of Haou's power," Yubel said.

"I can't rely on you for everything," he laughed.

"So who're you talking to?" a familiar voice sounded right in front of him.

"Great… not this again," he sighed when he noticed he was seated in a corner with little to no chance of escaping unscathed.

"And power to escape?" she pressed.

"I spent too much time on a video game last night," he lied, irritation laced in his voice.

"I never would have guessed. By the looks of it, you were drinking too much, or you were caught off guard by a fallen angel," she smiled, leaning closer toward his hidden face. "I'm still interested in finding out your name. Yuki Haou is obviously not your name."

His eyes widened. She got to 'his' file? He'd requested that be completely confidential, only to be used in emergency… did she just say fallen angel?

"You know, you're really starting to get on my nerves," he growled.

"Feisty! I like it," she winked.

"You insufferable girl! Leave me alone!" he screamed, gaining the attention of everyone in the courtyard.

"Did he just-?"

"He yelled at…"

"He yelled at Rias Gremory!"

Every male in the courtyard was growling at the kid seated silently in the corner. His audacity to speak as such to the most beautiful girl in the school, especially when she showed so much interest in him! Who did he think he was?

"Oh my, it seems that he's getting angry," Akeno giggled as she approached the two.

"Judai, they're trying to get you to release your power," Yubel warned.

"Yeah, I know," he muttered.

"You know what?" Rias asked curiously.

"I apologize for yelling, but I must go," he said, standing up and brushing off the trench coat.

"Is that so?" Akeno asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It was fun talking with you ladies," he said sarcastically, trying to force his way past the two. They wouldn't budge. Rias grinned wolfishly as she pinned his arms the walls behind him. Some guys' eyes widened.

"At least let me remove your hood so that I can see your face," she cooed, pushing herself against him. His resolve faltered slightly.

"Judai! They're trying to seduce you," Yubel warned.

"Don't you think I know that already!" he snapped before groaning. "She's really soft."

"Hormones," the spirit muttered. Rias reached for Judai's hood and removed it to find a mask attached to his face.

"What?" she exclaimed, releasing a little of her grip. Judai smirked at his own creativity. It was ironic that the mask that had tried to kill him was now working for him. (Paradox's mask)

"I do love a good masquerade party," he snarled. "Now if you'll please let go…"

"A name?" she pressed.

"Didn't you say it was Yuki Haou?" he asked.

"Yes, but you didn't," she smirked.

"I see," he replied. "You're quite the strategist, Gremory."

"So I've been told," she smirked. "You're not half bad yourself."

"But you're not good enough," he said ominously. Her eyes widened as he flipped his lower body into the air and wrapped his legs around her head, forcefully slamming her head into the grass, releasing her loosened grip on his wrists as he took off in a sprint, again.

The male population of the school growled in rage. The new kid struck the queen! The female population gasped. He attacked her when he could have told her to back off. They weren't going to allow him to get through. Judai, however, anticipated this and used one of the benches to vault into a perfect somersault, landing right behind the mob and leaving through the main gate of the school.

"He just…" Rias groaned.

"Oh my, he's good," Akeno giggled.

* * *

So how was it? Constructive criticism and questions are welcomed, just leave me a PM or a review. Thanks for reading! Until next time,

Transparentchaos signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again, everyone! Welcome back to the latest chapter of this story. There will be parallelisms with the canon story as well as my own scenes. Duel Monsters do exist and yeah.

Okay, so just as a note, Judai has Sacred Gear Boosted Gear, and Yubel knows about it, but he doesn't. Since Judai already has experience with spirit interactions, I figure he'd be able to hear Ddraig the first time around. So I decided to change that part up. Judai will replace Issei and this does take place after Season 4 of GX. Since Judai's powers are extremely vague, I took the liberty of adding some.

Judai does have canon powers. He can conjure fireballs, as shown in the Bonds Beyond Time movie, he's impervious to possession, and he has an explosive dark aura. Feel free to add any other canon powers that I missed.

**_Disclaimer: Rights to each of these Anime/Manga belong to their respective owners._**

* * *

Chapter 2

It was around three in the morning when Judai returned to Kouh Academy. This time, he was prepared for anything. On his left arm, he sported his Osiris duel disk, the one that had saved his life time and time again. He was clad in his classic red jacket and blue jeans with an added sweatshirt with a hood pulled over his head. On his arm was a sheath containing Haou's dagger.

_Flashback (Judai's third year at Duel Academia):_

"_What's this?" Judai muttered as he went through the ruined royal palace. It was that of the fallen king, abandoned for hundreds, maybe even thousands of years._

"_Why did you want to return here?" Yubel asked. The reincarnation of the fallen king laughed lightly, removing the hood of his torn overcoat._

"_When I came over here the first time, there was a hidden room, but I wasn't able to open it. The script on the wall said that the King's heart must be calmed before he may gain passage," the brunette explained, brushing a layer of soot off a wall._

"_So you came to raid your own home?" she asked, although it sounded more like a statement. He shrugged. "How ironic."_

"_More or less," he replied, his eyes glowing gold. He chanted a strange chant in a foreign language, one he didn't even know he knew. The wall creaked, pieces of brick and rubble crumbling away, revealing a long, torch-lit corridor. "Man, I'm good."_

_They continued down the hallway until they reached a heavy door. Heaving the deadbolt off, Judai pushed the door open slowly, gapping at the contents of the room. Yubel was surprised as well. She didn't even know that Haou had kept a hidden armory, containing weapons, spell books, and the deck of Evil Heroes_

"_Who knew, eh?" Judai smirked as he examined two massive longswords. They were beautiful. Each hilt was encrusted with rubies and other precious metals. The blade glinted in the low light, despite its age. He picked one up and instinctively reached for the other. The moment both were in his hands, three combat dummies were shot at him. His body reacted, cutting the dummies clean in half with both massive swords._

"_Woah," he muttered._

"_This was Haou's training room," Yubel surmised, examining a plain looking dagger. The only indication that it belonged to the royal family was Haou's crest, which was engraved at the base of the blade. "He killed a demon with this."_

"_What?" Judai exclaimed, running to the dagger. "Awesome!"_

"_Can you please not swing those around?" she sighed, referring to the longswords he still carried in each hand. "How are you even carrying those at one time?"_

"_I think they're magical. Everything in here is. These swords feel extremely light, but they cut through those dummies like butter," he replied excitedly, grabbing the sheaths, strapping them to his back and sheathing the swords._

"_It sounds just like Haou to enchant his weapons," the demon protector smiled fondly. Judai picked up the dagger curiously._

"_It's like I know how to use everything in here," he muttered, strapping it to his arm._

"_You're the King, remember? You've not only gained his powers, but his memories, instincts and intelligence as well," she said._

"_Well that's a good thing," he cheered, stuffing two crossbows and eight quivers of arrows in his seemingly bottomless bag. He picked up the deck of Evil Heroes and placed them in a separate holster._

"_C'mon, let's go," Yubel said, warping the duo back to Duel Academia._

Judai picked the lock on the main door of the old building before summoning his heroes to keep watch while he made his investigation. The door to the elaborately decorated room was unlocked, much to his surprise, but he paused before entering.

"Is there something wrong, Judai?" Yubel asked, covering his back.

"This seems too easy," he muttered. "Or maybe I'm just paranoid."

"There's no one here. You and I both know that," she said, trying to calm his nerves. He nodded, cautiously entering the room. The first thing he did was use Yubel's and Haou's powers to scan the room for any traps. He slowly unsheathed his dagger. The moment it was exposed, the crest glowed and black energy was sucked into it. After what felt like an eternity, the room was free of dark energy.

"There was a lot of darkness in here," he mused, casually approaching the desk at the other end.

"The room seems to be bare, aside from the furniture in here," Yubel observed. Judai opened each of the drawers in the desk, pulling out an odd piece of paper with a symbol on it. "Do you think all that energy was traps?"

"I'm not sure," he replied, shaking his head. "Then again, do I really want to know?"

"I'm not sure either," she sighed, going through the rest of the room, looking for secret passages.

"Hey Yubel, what do you think of this?" he asked, holding the paper up for her to observe.

"It looks- er- occult," she replied, returning to his side.

"I think I just found their base of operations. Do you think this is a calling card?" he asked, turning it over and examining it. "… Make your wish come true…"

"We should get out of here now. This is obviously the only thing in the room," she said. He stuffed the piece of paper in his pocket. "I haven't found anything else. That paper looks creepy, though."

"There's a whole stack in this drawer," he said. "Do you think these people are sadists?"

"I don't know, but there's some sort of energy emanating from these things," she said. "I'll destroy them at once."

"I think that'll be a good idea," he agreed as he watched her throw a fire ball at the stack of papers, incinerating them, but leaving no trace of fire. "I'll pocket this one for examination."

She nodded as he closed the drawer. They left the room silently; making sure everything was as it was before he entered. The duo crept back through the corridors of the school to the main entrance, freezing when they heard voices approach.

"Shit! What time is it?" he muttered, looking at his watch. His heart stopped when he realized it wasn't ticking. "The battery ran out?"

"It would appear so," Yubel snorted. "How long were we in there anyways?"

"I'm not sure," he replied, moving the dagger to his belt. He used Haou's power to manifest his school uniform.

"The sun is starting to rise," the demon observed.

"We left at three and… say, how long did it take to disenchant that room?" he asked.

"You're the one with the watch," she replied.

"I didn't expect for it to take that long. Judging by the sun, it's probably about six right now," he said, observing the shadows.

"Good morning, Akeno," Rias greeted at the front door of the old school building.

"Ah, good morning, President," the raven haired girl smiled.

"Shit! It's them!" he whispered, peering around the corner. They looked in his direction.

"Oh my, it seems someone's here," Akeno said, her smile fading.

"You heard it too?" Rias asked. They nodded, entering the building on full alert. She doubted it was a janitor; they were long gone by then.

Judai slipped silently into an empty room, hiding behind the door, dagger in hand. His breathing wasn't heavy, but short and rapid. His adrenaline was pumping and he was ready to attack. Damn his carelessness. He should have paid more attention to the outside.

The two girls stopped at the door to their club room. They looked at each other before entering. When they did, they split up, looking for any signs of intrusion.

"The traps are gone," Rias observed.

"Pardon?" Akeno asked.

"The traps were dissipated. Either someone has tons of magic at their disposal, or they have a magical item," the redhead said.

"Do you think it was him?" the raven haired girl asked.

"I'm eighty percent sure that it is. He went through my desk," she replied with a nod.

"What do you keep in your desk?" Akeno asked.

"Nothing of great importance, just our…" she froze.

"Rias? Is everything alright?"

"They're gone," she growled.

"What? What's gone?" Akeno asked again.

"Our contract flyers, they're gone," she said.

"Maybe someone passed them out?" the buxom raven girl offered.

"No. There were some in here last night. They weren't handed out. Something tells me they were destroyed," Rias explained.

"Destroyed?"

"Yes, destroyed. I'm starting to think this mystery boy of ours is more of a threat than we imagined," the redhead said gravely.

Judai couldn't be happier as he made a mad dash for the front door, bursting through. If those two girls saw him on campus, he could say that he just got there early and possibly turn the conversation toward them. As far as he was concerned, they were hiding just as much as he was, but they were more well-established within the school, so no one asked them questions.

"Do you think we're far enough?" he asked Yubel, standing in one of the main building's hallway.

"We should be," the spirit nodded.

"I'm surprised to see you here early," Akeno giggled as she emerged from an adjoining hallway. He cursed inwardly, hastily covering his face with his hood. Weren't they supposed to be back in the old building? He left before them.

"I could say the same thing about you," he said, trying to edge his way out of the conversation. "I was hoping to get to know the school a little better without someone pestering me."

"I do hope you're not talking about me behind my back," Rias smiled as she approached him from behind. He cursed again.

"What if I am?" he asked, keeping his head down as he turned around.

"Then I'd be very hurt," she cooed, holding her hands to her chest in mock hurt. Akeno approached the brunette teen from behind, pushing herself against his back. Judai's eye twitched in irritation.

'Not this again,' he sighed.

"It would seem that someone went through my clubroom," Rias explained, pushing her face extremely close to his.

"And that's my problem how?" he asked uncomfortable with the invasion of his personal space.

"You're the only one here," she smiled seductively. He could feel her breath on his neck. "Mm, peppermint."

"Pardon?" he asked.

"There was a boy that went snooping around in my clubroom a few days ago. His jacket smelled like peppermint. Just. Like. You," her smile was broad, triumphant even, as she poked playfully at his chest.

"Do you have proof that I'm the one who went through your clubroom?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. 'Think! Think! This is way too close for comfort, literally!'

"Do I need proof? Reactions are all I need. You're a different case, however," she giggled. The redhead placed her hands on his shoulder as she pushed herself against him. "I might need to coax a confession out of you."

'Damn it! I'm kind of wishing I was a girl right now,' he groaned inwardly. His hormones were going wild from the attention he was getting from the two beautiful girls. He tried to push away, but his muscles wouldn't listen. He was frozen stiff… literally.

"What did you do to me?" he growled. The two girls stepped away. Akeno giggled as Rias threw a smile in his direction.

"There's no point in hiding that we're not normal people from you. You already know that. We won't be able to get any answers out of you when you're mobile either. Let's see you get out of this," she smirked, issuing the challenge. "Or… you can tell me your name and what you're doing here and I'll let you go."

"And if I don't?" he snapped.

"Then you can stay like this until you tell me," she smiled. The redhead snapped her fingers. The same red portal from after his encounter with the fallen angel appeared at their feet and the trio sunk into it. They reemerged in a very familiar room.

"Might as well get some shut eye, then," Judai reasoned, trying to force himself to go to sleep.

"Oh my, you're so resistant," Akeno giggled darkly. "I can wake you up whenever you fall asleep."

"I'm a pretty deep sleeper," the duelist smirked. "You're not going to get anything out of me. You're wasting your time."

"We'll see about that," Rias smiled.

"_Hey Yubel,"_ Judai called for his spirit telepathically.

"Yes, Judai?" the spirit smiled.

"_Remember when we were captured and bound by those religious extremists? Do you think the trick will work a second time?"_ he asked.

"We can try," she offered.

"_Then let's do it," _he nodded.

Judai closed his eyes. Slowly, his body began to disintegrate before their eyes. The two girls gasped, staring at the pile of ashes that lay on the floor. It had been a clay pawn, a decoy. The real thing had gotten away from them.

In another part of the school, Judai gasped for breath as he awoke from his self-induced slumber. He was starting to appreciate his interest in Haou's old spellbooks. The decoy trick allowed him to send his consciousness to a clay model of himself that would disintegrate when he was done with it.

"So much for incognito," he laughed mildly as he walked into the school's filling hallways. "Thanks for that, Yubel."

The demonic spirit smiled as she watched him exit his classroom. He'd definitely come a long way from the immature child he supposedly was before. He was a reliable person now, someone the world could trust with its fate.

The ex-Osiris could practically feel the hatred directed toward him as he made his way through the halls of Kouh Academy. Left and right, he received glares and heated stares coupled with the occasional insult. Surely there was some sort of record for going from unknown to the most hated in the shortest amount of time. He was cut out of his thoughts by a punch to the face. His head turned slightly, but he didn't stagger.

"Good morning," he said calmly and evenly.

"H-How could you!?" Matsuda exclaimed tears streaming down his face. Was it possible that he had a menstrual cycle?

"Matsuda! At least let him explain himself! How could you strike the most beautiful girl in the school?" Motohama demanded.

"Look, she didn't move. She was the one who pinned me to the wall. I told her to leave me alone, but she didn't listen," he replied.

"Why would you want her to leave you alone? She's practically the fancy of every man in this school! It's like a dream to have that much attention from her!" Matsuda cried. "And you don't want it? You asshole!"

Judai didn't reply. Instead, he walked away from the two silently. Everyone hated him at the moment. Nothing he could do about it. After what the two girls done to with decoy, he was pretty sure that they were beyond the apologizing stage as well.

He groaned as he slammed his head into his desk. This job was going downhill faster than his date with Yuuma… scratch that, it wasn't that bad. He'd have to investigate that site later that day anyway. He pulled out his tablet PC, the one his parents had bought him as a graduation present and plugged in the earbuds. There was over a half hour before school anyways.

Before he knew it, he was singing along with the songs, not realizing that someone was behind him. He turned around, almost jumping out of his seat when he saw Rias standing right behind him, her arms crossed over her chest. He looked toward the door. It was closed.

"Shit," he muttered.

"I must say that you have a very nice voice," she complimented him, taking a seat on the top of his desk. "I bet it matches the face under those glasses."

"May I help you?" he asked, adjusting his glasses. "You really need to stop coming near me, or I'll have to file a restraining order."

"Do you always wear those glasses? Or is it just a ploy to make me more interested?" she asked cutely while ignoring his previous statement.

"This woman…" Yubel half snarled. He ignored both women, increasing the volume on his PC to its highest level, hoping that she'd get the hint. He was betting she'd ignore the implication, even if she did figure it out.

"May I listen too?" she asked, pulling one of the buds out of his ear. He snatched it back, stuffed it back in his ear, pulled his hood back over his face and tried to drop his face onto the table of the desk, completely forgetting that she was sitting on his table. His face fell into her lap as Motohama and Matsuda entered the room.

"Crap," Judai muttered into her soft legs.

"Haou! What are you doing?" Motohama exclaimed, blood trickling from his nose. Matsuda nodded, holding the same reaction. Judai's head shot up impossibly fast.

"It's not what you think it is!" the brunette exclaimed, waving his hands, exasperated.

"Then what is it? Huh?" Matsuda demanded.

"You're hogging Rias all to yourself!" Motohama yelled. Both of them were completely oblivious to the fact that the girl was still in the room.

"Oh Haou, I wish you'd show me that same affection these two show me," the redhead sighed, half acting as if she was lovestruck, hoping to coax a reaction out of the brunette.

"Go ahead and keep wishing. I'll care when we're the last two people on earth," he muttered standing up.

"Don't be like that," she giggled. He grumbled incoherently, stomping out of the room.

"Oi! Haou? Where're you going?" Matsuda called.

"Detention!" Judai shot back, slamming the door behind him.

"That insufferable girl! Why does she insist on annoying me?" he growled as he stalked toward the detention hall. The supervisor was certainly surprised when the brunette willingly sat down, requesting that he get a punishment, that anything would do.

Judai sighed, relieved as he mopped the floor in the school infirmary. There was absolutely no chance of being bothered by the girl while he was here, unless she wanted trouble too. This was nothing compared to the detentions Chronos had assigned him in his first year at Duel Academia anyways; it was actually quite fun.

"You must be getting really bored if you find this fun," Yubel half laughed as she watched her partner hum to himself. "Or maybe you've been domesticated."

"It's a nice change of pace," he replied, not even looking at her. "And domesticated? What am I? A dog?"

"All this work to avoid a girl, eh?" she mused. He nodded.

"Why doesn't she get the hint? There's no way in hell that I'd tell her who I am. She's jailbait," he said. Little did he know, Rias was watching him from behind one of the curtains, despite his confidence that she wasn't there.

"Who's he calling jailbait?" she muttered, insulted.

"My job is way too important to deal with some girl, even if she **does** have some freaky occult powers and whatnot," he continued, pulling off his shades. "It feels really good to finally take these off."

The redhead peered through the curtain. She gathered that he was a monster hunter, but was pleasantly surprised by his youthful face. There were no scars. His dark brown eyes were full of mirth and youth, sparkling with energy, yet observed his surroundings like a hawk or eagle. His face was sharp, his skin pale with a slight hint of pink upon closer examination.

For the first time, Rias Gremory found a boy attractive. It was ironic that he was the enemy. She'd have probably gotten a lot of contracts if he was on her side. She watched as he let out a deep breath, removing the black Kouh Academy blazer, revealing a loud, bright red blazer that fanned out at the back. This boy looked completely different from what she'd become accustomed to.

"It sucks that I have to hide everything," he sighed, stretching. Rias noticed the two deck holsters and dagger attached to his belt.

"Everything but that loud, in-your-face, personality," Yubel snorted as the fallen king opened the window, taking a deep a breath when the breeze blew through his long brown hair.

"I wonder, sometimes. I wonder… what if I forewent all my responsibilities? Would the world survive? Would I be able to live peacefully? What would happen if I decided to just return to the throne, as a good king, not the enraged one," he said to Yubel, but to Rias, he was talking to himself. "Am I really making a difference here?"

"A throne? Is he a prince? What is he talking about? Responsibilities?" she muttered, confused by his monologue.

"You can't do that. You're on the run too, remember? Darkness and the Light of Destruction won't rest until you're gone," Yubel said. "And yes, you are making a difference. The fact that people are still smiling and laughing proves it."

"That's not all I'm on the run from," he smiled sadly. "I could have done a lot. It sucks, you know? At least the world is safe."

The two froze when they heard shuffling sheets. Someone was in there and they hadn't taken the time to check it out? How could they be so careless? Again! Judai walked over to the partition Rias was hiding behind, one hand on his dagger, the other hand in front of him, ready for the attack.

He ripped it open to find the redhead standing in front of him. His eyes widened when he realized he'd removed his glasses while she was in the room. He wasn't just careless this time. He was an idiot. He looked at her. She seemed to be absorbing his features.

"You again," he snarled, trying to sound intimidating. "Why do you insist on following me?"

"I told you, didn't I?" she replied, smiling.

"Remind me," he glared. She ignored his demand, gingerly grabbing his chin.

"You have a very cute face. Why do you insist on hiding it?" she asked, pulling him close.

"I have my reasons. Now that you've seen my face, will you leave me alone?" he asked, glaring at her. She giggled lightly.

"Nope! Now that I've seen your face, I want to know your name," she smiled. "After all, I like to know who my enemies are."

"So you're saying I'm an enemy?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Rias couldn't help but think she'd seen this boy before.

"Are you a friend?" she challenged.

"I'd like to say neutral territory," he smirked, pulling away from her. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have detention to fulfill."

"You were done hours ago," she snorted.

"See you, then," he glared, picking up his uniform jacket and taking his leave. The redhead giggled. Judai couldn't help but flush slightly.

"Akeno!" she called. The buxom raven haired beauty emerged from the storage closet.

"Oh my, it seems we've found out a little more about this boy," she giggled. "What does he look like?"

Judai circled the fountain for the thirtieth time. No matter what power he used, he couldn't find any sort of evidence of the event that had occurred in the days before. There was no magical residue in the area whatsoever.

"I don't get it, there's nothing here," he muttered.

"They clean up well," Yubel agreed. Her warning instincts went on full alert. "Judai! Look out!"

Judai turned around, in an instant, ripping a card out of his deck holster and exposing it for the world to see.

"Holy Barrier-MIRROR FORCE!" he yelled as the spear came in contact with Judai's makeshift shield, bouncing harmlessly off and lodging in a nearby tree. "Who's there?"

Judai heard a bone chilling laugh as a man in a trench coat and fedora appeared from the shadows. Great black feathered wings appeared from his back. The man was just like Yuuma, meaning that he'd be trying to kill him.

"Oh great! An Inspector Gadget lunatic," Judai muttered as Haou's armour appeared on his body in a flash of dark energy.

"Watch what you're saying, low class devil boy," the fallen angel growled. "I am Dohnaseek, and you happen to be an unlucky devil that's crossed my path."

"Devil, eh?" Judai sighed. "What is this? Angels and Demons? Know what? Don't answer that."

The fallen angel's eyes widened as a bright red fireball was thrown his way with blistering speed and amazing precision. Whose command was this thing under? He was sure this was a new devil, not even a year old yet! Yet this boy was fighting him!

"You brat!" Dohnaseek yelled as he tried to impale Judai with another spear. Like Yuuma's, the spear shattered against the brunette teen's chest.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys that I can't be killed like that?" Judai glared, his eyes showing off their dichromatic, gold-lined hue. Yubel's wings emerged from his back, twenty feet in wingspan compared to the angel's ten foot wingspan.

"I'm no devil. Trust me when I say that, but I will kill anyone who tries to kill me," Judai growled lowly as he stabbed the angel with his dagger.

Dohnaseek was surprised when he realized that this dagger had pierced his body. No normal human or human weapon could do such a thing. The angel growled as blood trickled from his mouth.

"It seems like I have the advantage, no?" Judai smirked, kicking the fallen angel off his knife. "Honest, help me out here."

The angel nodded, materializing into the real world. Dohnaseek's eyes widened at the sight. This demon was in league with angels! Never had such a thing happened before, yet it was there right in front of him as the angel leapt into the sky, firing waves of multi-coloured quills at him. He couldn't dodge as the feathers pierced his body.

"I didn't expect for you to have so much fight in you, you filthy demon. For now, I'll take my leave," Dohnaseek muttered weakly, disappearing in a flash of feathers.

"All you angels really love doing that, don't you?" Judai asked Honest. The spirit shrugged, disappearing from the real world, presumably to the world of Duel Monsters.

"Not that I want more, but it felt nice to beat the hell out of something," he laughed, allowing the armour to disappear, replacing it with his Osiris uniform.

"So you're asking for trouble now?" Yubel asked, not as enthusiastic about her partner's lack of self-preservation.

"More or less," Judai shrugged, casually walking to the nearest game store in the area.

"So you're going to continue as if nothing happened?" the spirit asked incredulously.

"Well, is there a reason not to?" he asked.

"Oi! Stop pestering him, woman!" a hollow, throaty male voice half growled.

"What was that?" Judai muttered, looking around casually.

"On your arm!" the voice said.

"So you're what Yubel was talking about?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I must say, it's a pleasant surprise that my newest host is the Herald of Gentle Darkness," the voice said with a hint of humor in its voice.

"It seems that you know who I am, but I don't know the spirit that's trying to invade my body," he sighed, inwardly laughing. He was starting to sound like the girl he hated.

"Invade? I'm not a parasite! I've been here since the day you were born!" it explained.

"Oh? If that's so, then how come it's only now that I know about you?" he asked, irritated.

"It's because that woman over there cast a silence spell on me!" it growled at Yubel, who snorted.

"Please, you're an outrageous, prideful ass who doesn't give a damn about whom he possesses," she shot back.

"And you're an obsessive, possessive broad!" the spirit countered.

"Both of you! Shut up! I don't care what kind of long standing rivalry you two have between you two. If I'm going to live with this **without** growing insane, you two will not spend our time arguing," he growled, a vein appearing on his forehead. Yubel nodded, apologizing.

"I must say that for a human, you're taking it quite well," the voice said, surprised.

"Yeah, I think I need to get therapy," Judai muttered to himself. "What's your name?"

"Ddraig, the Legendary Red Dragon Emperor! A being powerful enough to slay God!" the voice, Ddraig, said proudly.

"Yep, therapy," he sighed. "Maybe I can drink this away…"

"That's cold, aibou. Who do you think helped you when you jumped out that building in Venice? Or that time when you escaped the exploding Kaiba Corporation building?" Ddraig asked.

"Wait… that was you?" the brunette asked, halting in his tracks.

"Yes! No human can survive falls like that, no matter what kind of extra power they have," the "dragon" replied.

"I see…" he replied, an eyebrow raised. The game store he found was a lively shop with kids running around and others dueling on some of the dedicated fields. "This is my kind of place!"

* * *

_Hours Later…_

It was late at night as Judai snuck into an abandoned building. He coughed roughly as he hid in the shadows of the support beams, his eyes glowing. There was something definitely dark happening inside and he decided that it would be good to investigate, since people were going missing at that site. He looked at the walls around him. They were stained with blood. Body parts and and rotting entrails littered the floor under him.

"It smells in here," he muttered.

"Of course! Rotting bodies smell bad," Yubel replied sarcastically. They looked at the massive creature stalking around on the floor. It had an exposed female torso, but the lower half of a monster with a massive mouth on its underside. At first, it had the face of a beautiful woman, but when it looked at him, it snarled, showing rows upon rows of hideous teeth.

"Might as well get started. I want to get some rest," he smirked, leaping off the beam. "Gear up! Let's go!"

As he fell, the Supreme King's armour appeared on his body in an explosion of energy, the faceplate covering his face. He was about to draw a card from his deck when he noticed the Duel Disk wasn't attached to his arm. Instead, a red, plated gauntlet with a green orb attached to it covered his entire forearm.

"Say what now?" he grumbled, rolling into the floor.

"Ready to fight, aibou?" the dragon spirit asked.

"What is this?" he asked, deftly dodging a beam of light that melted the wall behind him. He tried to summon his duel disk to no avail. "And why the hell do all the bad guys get the cool attacks?!"

"Now's not the time to be complaining! Incoming!" Yubel yelled as a barrage of spikes were fired upon him. He jumped back up, swinging from one of ceiling's the support beams, using the momentum to launch himself, feet first at the monster, drilling into her stomach, back flipping away once he landed the attack.

"What the hell do you do?" Judai asked the gauntlet. "Don't just bum off my arm!"

"Boost!" a metallic voice sounded from the gauntlet. He was surprised when he felt energy burst through his body at an amazing rate. Around him, a red aura glowed.

"That sounds promising," Judai shrugged, leaping up and conjuring a fireball to throw at the monster. He missed, taking out a wall in the process.

"Hm, I missed? I never miss!" he screamed. "Why did you have to come now?"

"As the woman said, stop complaining and pay attention!" Ddraig commanded. "This thing is really creepy."

"No duh," Yubel muttered, physically manifesting herself. The psychic eye on her forehead started to glow as she closed her dichromatic eyes.

"Yubel, try to restrain it!" he yelled as he charged, his left arm glowing with the gauntlet's energy. "I'll finish it off!"

"That won't be necessary," a voice resounded through the wrecked building.

"Not her too," Judai muttered. Rias emerged from the main door, with three people flanking her. He recognized Akeno, but also a blonde boy and a white haired little girl.

"Knight," she said. The blonde boy nodded, charging at the monster, slicing off two of its limbs.

"Rook!" Rias commanded. The white haired girl nodded as she approached the monster. Judai watched from the sidelines at she was swallowed whole by the monster.

"Hey! Watch out!" Judai screamed preparing for an attack to break her out.

"There's no need to worry," Rias said plainly. "She's my rook. Her defenses and attacks are almost unparalleled." He gasped as the girl broke from the monster's lower body, ripping it to shreds as the upper body fell to the floor. "Queen!"

"Yes, President," Akeno giggled darkly. The redhead wasn't paying attention to the arm that had fallen near her. It had risen and shot straight for her. Judai didn't need to think about it. Even if she was an irritating girl, he'd have to protect her.

"Watch out!" he yelled, jumping.

"Boost!" the gauntlet announced as Judai shot forward, tackling the redheaded girl to the ground as the sharp, dismembered claw grazed his cape and tore through his armour. He incinerated it with a fireball.

He watched as Akeno shot violent strikes of lightning at the monster before she was told to stop. "Oh my, it's still alive," she smiled.

"Seriously? Is this girl some kind of sadist?" Judai muttered.

"Y-You bitch!" the monster muttered.

"You've left your master and run rampant. Do you have any last words?" Rias asked, approaching the monster. It growled, completely immobile. "Very well, in the name of the Gremory Clan, I shall pass judgment upon you."

"Gremory Clan? What?" Judai muttered again as he watched Rias turned the monster to dust in morbid fascination.

"Now, who are you?" she asked, turning her attention to him. The white haired girl and the blonde boy were standing behind him. Akeno smiled as she hovered in the air, electricity cackling around her hand. Rias had a red light spear in her hand.

"My name is none of your concern. Thank you for helping me, but I had that handled," he said curtly before turning around to leave. A sword fell right before his face, blocked by the red gauntlet.

"I see. Are you a hunter?" she asked seriously. Rias was showing a different personality from what he'd seen before. She was no longer interested in banter.

"Hunter? No. I'm not. I just heard that people were disappearing and decided to investigate," he replied. "If you'll get your sword out of my face, I really would appreciate it."

"I can't do that. Not until we know if you're an enemy or not," the blonde boy said. Judai groaned.

"Look, I just want to go home and get some sleep. I have no interest in hurting anything other than that that hurts people," he explained, exasperatedly. "I won't hurt you unless you attack someone who doesn't deserve it."

"Remove the helmet," the white haired girl said.

"Can't I see your face? You must be quite powerful if you think you can take on this stray devil by yourself," Rias asked already knowing it was Judai.

"Stray… devil?" he said slowly. She nodded.

"Don't tell me you don't know what you were hunting," she muttered.

"Nope," he replied. "I really must go now."

He disappeared in the blink of an eye. Rias stared blankly at the spot he'd been standing in. There was no way in hell that this person was a normal hunter. There were too many tricks up his sleeve. Was it possible that he was a stray devil as well? How had he not gone berserk yet?

"Should we try to go after him?" the blonde boy asked.

"No. We shouldn't. I think I know who it is already," the redhead said, mentally storing the massive gash the mystery person had obtained for later.

"Ouch! God damn! Can't you be a little gentler?" Judai half-whined as Yubel dressed his wound, dabbing at the cut with rubbing alcohol.

"It'll get infected if not treated properly. You should be more careful about what you do," the spirit reprimanded. "You were careless and tried to save the girl."

"Well I'm sorry if I can't help but protect people," he muttered.

"Don't be so compassionate, aibou. That girl is a powerful devil. She can take care of herself," Ddraig interrupted.

"Devil?" Judai repeated. "You mean like heaven and hell kind of devils? Pitchforks, eternal flame and all that jazz?"

"Now quite, but close, Herald of Gentle Darkness," the dragon replied.

"Just call me Judai," the teen said before wincing again as the alcohol pressed against his back. He could hear his mother crying downstairs. They'd returned during that day after he'd told them it was a false alarm. Now he was wishing he hadn't, especially when they'd seen his blood stained jacket.

"Alright, Judai," the dragon replied.

"By the way, what was that gauntlet on my arm?" he asked.

"That, aibou, is your Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear. It's what my soul resides in. I can increase your power to godly heights every few seconds," Ddraig explained.

"Do you plan on activating every time I'm in battle?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes. Yes, I do. It's been hundreds of years since I've awoken," he confirmed. Judai groaned.

"So you plan on hindering my other powers?" he asked. The dragon snorted.

"I still don't see why you insist on using that Duel Disk. Outside of duels, you don't need it," it shot back.

"And why is that?"

"You can already summon monsters without it, yet you don't."

"I see."

He groaned as he fell into his bed, placing pain pills on his nightstand. It took a lot of convincing from his mother to stop worrying so much about him. He could take care of himself anyways. His head was spinning faster than anything he could imagine, but he wouldn't tell anyone that. He sighed, snuggling under the covers of his bed as he drifted peacefully to sleep. He would deal with the problems as they came.

Judai was pulled from his slumber by his alarm clock the next morning. The sun was shining and he could hear the birds chirping outside. He turned over and slapped the clock before flipping on his back, hitting something soft and warm next to him with his wrist. He slowly turned his head, eyes widening as he saw the naked form of Rias Gremory laid cuddled next to him.

* * *

And done! Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave your reviews and comments/questions. Until next time:

Transparentchaos signing out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi all! Welcome back to the actual chapter three of this story. I guess I'll start by answering some questions first. Haou and Yubel are the main antagonists of Season 3 of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, however, one could say that Haou is Judai's 'Yami' and Yubel is his guardian spirit, who he fuses with in order to pacify her. At the end of the last chapter, Judai's place of residence was discovered by a certain redhead. I figure, that in every other anime/ manga, a magic user always leaves a trace of his/her magic behind and this girl is a master tactician who's considered a prodigy of her generation, so I figure she'd be able to track him, after all, this takes place a few months after the tenth anniversary movie, which doesn't have a specific time frame as to how long it was after the ending of the actual GX series, so at most, this takes place six months after the actual end of the GX saga, meaning Judai isn't as experienced with his powers.

I also wanted to add that Haou's personality will take more prevalance in this story than it did in Season 4. I mean, he only showed it once during his duel with Saiou, which was kinda lame. It kind of felt like they were just doing it to keep consistency. Judai will act more like a Teen Gohan from Dragonball Z. If you don't get the reference, Haou's personality will awaken when Judai's pushed into a corner, or in complete and utter despair. He'll lose all sort of emotion and only show bloodlust, but he'll snap out of it more easily since they're the same entity. Well, enough of my ramblings, I hope you enjoy!

On another note, I do realize it's unpopular to kill off Judai, but to progress the story, I have to since the Rating Games in the series have a major effect on the actual canon and the Rating Games can only be partaken by devils. I just accidentially uploaded the wrong version of chapter three. He was supposed to die a little later. I also realize that Judai is somewhat overpowered, but he will be prone to damage through physical attacks, i.e. kicks and punches, but have high magical resistance. I want to try to avoid him using weapons, since it might take over Kiba's role as a swordsman. I have at least ten versions of chapter three that I wrote, and in all honesty, it was extremely difficult to write. Sorry about the confusion earlier.

_**Disclaimer: The rights to these anime/manga go to their respective owners. This is solely a fan based writting.**_

* * *

Chapter 3:

"What the hell?" Judai exclaimed, falling over the side of his bed. "What the hell is she doing here?!"

Rias stirred slightly, slowly opening her eyes. She yawned, stretching nonchalantly as the blanket fell to her waist. "Good morning," she smiled sweetly.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, pointing a finger.

"Oh? Aren't you rude," she huffed.

"Excuse me? I don't appreciate strangers popping up in my room!" he cried. "How the hell did you even find out where I live?"

"You left a pretty easy trail to follow. How could I not?" she asked.

"Trail? What are you talking about?"

"Your magic leaves a trace behind. It's small, but it's still detectable. From that, I can simply find your exit point, somewhat like a bullet travelling through an object," she explained.

"She's definitely smarter than we thought," Yubel muttered. "I do believe this is quite the awkward situation."

"Yeah. I'm naked and she's naked… hold on a minute… Why are we naked?" he screamed, grabbing his blanket to wrap around himself, inadvertently exposing more of Rias.

"How's the gash?" the girl asked, giggling.

"The what?"

"That was quite a nasty cut you got from the fight, you know," she said. "It was poisoned too."

"It should be…" he began, reaching for his back. The only thing there was scar tissue. "…What?"

"You should be thanking me. I healed you, you know," she smiled, leaning close to his face.

"Healed me? That cut went across my back and was at least a centimeter deep. How would **you **be able to heal me?" he asked.

"By embracing you naked," she grinned. He turned red. There was absolutely no way he was hearing right at the moment. This was a bad dream. He'd definitely wake up from it soon.

"Is this some sort of sick trick?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "If not, sorry. I'm not interested."

"Don't get full of yourself," she muttered. He rolled his eyes. "The only way I'd be able to transfer my healing powers to you would be to have direct contact with the injured area."

"Yuki Judai! You better be getting up this instant! I will not have you hold the same attendance record that you did at Duel Academia! Do you know how much private school costs?" a familiar voice yelled as footsteps approached the door. He froze.

"Um… Judai," Yubel said, gaining his attention.

"Huh?" he replied.

"I do believe that you've got some… guest… issues," the demon said, motioning to the woman in his room.

"Crap!" he muttered, eyes widening. "Quick! Hide! I don't want…"

"Judai! Get out of…" his mother yelled, opening the door. She looked suspiciously at her son, who was busy trying to cover something under his sheets. He turned around slack jawed and fish eyed. "What are you doing?"

"I… uh… it's kind of…" Judai stuttered, his eyes darting nervously around the room.

"What are you hiding," the Yuki matriarch asked, approaching the brunette.

"Um…" he mumbled, sitting on top of the girl he was hiding.

"Judai," the woman said, a slight twinge of irritation in her voice.

"Mother, can you…"

"Show me what you're hiding," she demanded.

"Look! It's nothing important!" he exclaimed hastily.

"Is that so?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. He nodded furiously. "Alright then, get dressed for school."

"Yes, ma'am," he saluted sarcastically, standing up from his seated position. It was then that he realized his fatal error. He caught the dangerous gleam in her eye as she spun around and ripped the sheets from under him. Rias smiled warmly, grabbing the blanket to cover herself as Judai's mother's eyes widened.

"Honey! Come over here," she yelled. Judai visibly winced.

"What did he do this time?" a male voice yelled from the lower floor.

"You'll want to see this for yourself!" she yelled again.

"Look, Mother, I can…"

"No excuses!" she growled. He put his hands up in defeat. Why him? Why him of all people? Wasn't Darkness and the Light of Destruction enough to deal with without some girl added to the equation?

"What is it?" Judai's father asked from the doorway. He had the same unruly hair as his son without the highlights.

"Our son seems to think it's okay to sneak girls into his room," Mrs. Yuki explained. Judai laughed sheepishly, desperately wanting out of the awkward situation. Rias watched the family interaction with curiosity.

"He did what?" Mr. Yuki exclaimed, adjusting his glasses.

"Look, I… uh… I can explain," Judai offered. His parents didn't seem to listen. He froze.

"Our son is finally growing out of his shell!" his mother exclaimed, starry eyed.

"Does this mean that he's going to finally settle down and stop with all this traveling business?" his father sighed happily as the two parents laughed jovially, practically skipping out of the room.

"Mother? Father?" Judai sighed. 'They've totally lost it.'

"My, you have quite the energetic family," she giggled. She grabbed his chin and pulled him toward her. "Yuki Judai, that means Courageous Teenager, doesn't it?"

"I think I'm getting a headache," he groaned, pushing her away. "Why are you so interested in me?"

"Well, that's obvious," she smiled, pushing him away and getting out of the bed. She approached her clothes, which were neatly folded and placed in a corner of the room. "I was interested in recruiting you for your power."

"Recruiting me? Are you some sort of cult leader?" he asked suspiciously. She giggled again, something he found unnerving.

"Well, my name is Rias Gremory, and as you know, I'm a devil. I'm pretty sure you figured it out one way or another," she said.

'So Ddraig was right?' he thought. "Devil? You mean like pitchforks and hideous demons and all that stuff?"

"Watch it," Yubel warned.

"I wouldn't say it like that," the redhead half pouted.

"Sure, whatever," he groaned, ambling over to his closet, and pulling out his Osiris uniform. "I'm pretty sure you can get out, so please do. I have some memory wipe to do."

"You think I'm going to let you get away that easily?" she asked.

"No, but I think my time is up. Why do you insist on this?" he shot back.

"It's simple, isn't it? I'm pretty sure you have enough power to make me very strong. If you can defeat two fallen angels on your own, you must have some sort of powerful magic," she explained.

"Get out," he muttered. She paused for a moment.

"Oh?"

"Get out! I'm not interested," he growled.

"That's a shame, you would have made a nice underling," she giggled.

"Underling? I'm a spawn now?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "Sorry, but that's not my kind of thing."

"Oh? Your powers are in the same league as ours," she said.

"As I said, I'm not interested, so get out," he glared.

"So feisty," she grinned. "It'll be even more fun to get you over to us."

"And this is where I take my leave," a fully dressed Judai muttered, running out of the room and down the stairs to the front door.

"Judai! Where are you going?" his mother demanded.

"My job here is done, so I'm probably going to leave," he replied, turning to her.

"Leave? After you just came back?" she exclaimed. He nodded.

"Sorry, Mother. I have a lot of things that I need to do at the moment," he said.

"What about that girl?" she demanded.

"What girl?" Judai asked innocently.

"That one you tried to keep hidden in your room!"

"There's no girl in my room, Mother. Perhaps my injury was a little too much for you," he shrugged, trying to play it off calmly.

"I will not… huh? Judai? What am I doing here?" Mrs. Yuki asked, as if snapping out of a trance.

'Thanks Yubel, but you might have overdone it,' he thought, grabbing his keys and rushing out the door. The moment it closed, Rias approached the stairs, calling Judai's name.

"That was so close," he muttered. "Now all I need to do is send my letter of withdraw to the school and I'm out of here."

"Guard!" Yubel screamed. Judai turned around, back-flipping into the air as two men tried to tackle him to the ground.

"First thing in the morning? You've got to be kidding me," he groaned, bolting out of the alleyway. "I've got enough on my plate without having to deal with two criminals."

The brunette fished into his bag, grinning triumphantly when he pulled out an envelope. With a new resolve, he made his way toward the school to drop out completely then vanish with the wind. The wind, however, didn't seem to be on his side. Instead, it seemed to blow the letter right out of his hands. He yelled, chasing after the letter when he heard someone scream. When he looked, he found a girl in a nun's outfit sprawled across the sidewalk, twitching. Her headdress had fallen off and was lying on the ground next to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, rushing up to her and extending a hand. She had a cute face with captivating emerald eyes. Her blonde tresses moved gracefully with the wind.

"Thank you very much," the girl said, half dazed.

"Here's your headdress," he said, handing her the white cloth.

"Thank you very much!" she said with a broad smile. He found himself staring.

"Is there something wrong?" the girl asked curiously.

"Um- your suitcase," Judai replied, pointing at the clothes. "I'll help you."

"Ah, I'm fine, I can get this myself," she said, bending down to retrieve her clothes.

"She doesn't seem to know where she's going. That might be troublesome," he mumbled to himself, picking up a pair of panties that flew onto his ankle. The girl snatched them away, blushing furiously.

"I'm so sorry! You saw a bad side of me!" she cried embarrassed. He laughed sheepishly, not entirely agreeing with her statement.

"Are you a tourist?" he asked, changing the direction of the conversation.

"No, I've been appointed to the church here, but I got lost along the way," she explained. "And I'm not really used to the language, so it's a little hard."

"That's quite alright. I've been in your shoes before. If you're looking for the church, I can take you to it," Judai offered kindly.

"Really? The Lord points the way!" the girl exclaimed, starry-eyed. The teen laughed sheepishly.

"I'm not sure it's the 'Lord's' doing," he muttered.

"Is there something wrong?" the girl asked, worriedly.

"Not at all, I'm fine," he nodded, blinking a few times. "Let's get going, shall we?"

The girl was about to agree, but she turned when she heard the sound of a crying boy. Instead of following, she approached the boy and asked him if he was alright before kneeling down and placing her hands over his knees. Judai watched curiously as her hands began to glow and the wound disappeared.

"What?" Judai muttered.

"There, you should be fine now," the girl said, giving the boy a warm smile.

"Yoshi! Where did you go?" a woman exclaimed worriedly.

"That sister over there helped me! She healed my injury," the boy said to the woman.

"It looked like he fell, so I helped him," the blonde girl explained.

"You shouldn't be talking to strangers, let's go," the woman said, ushering the boy away and shooting the girl a suspicious glare. The girl blinked.

"Wait!" Judai called.

"N-No! It's fine," the girl assured him.

"Did you understand what he said?" he asked.

"N-No, but those eyes… Even in this city, it doesn't change," she mumbled sadly.

"Thank you, sister," he said with a gentle smile.

"Excuse me?"

"The little boy, he said thank you," Judai said with a smile.

"Sorry, I get nosy sometimes," the girl apologized smiling sheepishly.

"It's not your fault. That woman was just being… er," Judai began.

"It's normal, being disliked by others," she sighed. "That power of healing was granted to me by God."

Judai paused, looking at his arm, then thought about his own soul. "Well, let's get going before it gets dark," he said, stretching.

"Yes! Please take care of me!" the girl nodded.

"Here we are," Judai smiled as the pair approached the church, but he couldn't shake the ominous feeling that was shooting through his body. "It was nice meeting you, but I have to go."

"W-wait! You've taken me all the way here, let me repay you," the girl cried, grabbing his arm. "At least stay for tea!"

"I-I can't. I have some things I need to do. Thank you for the offer though," he smiled. "I'm Yuki Judai by the way, but you can call me Judai. And you are?"

"I'm Asia Argento! Please, call me Asia!" the girl exclaimed, smiling brightly. He couldn't help but smile even more.

"Well, Sister Asia, it was nice to meet you. I hope we can talk again soon," he replied with a bow.

"I hope to see you again, Judai!" she called to the teen's receding back. He smiled to himself.

School was the last thing on his mind that day. He decided it would be easier just to skip it all together and just go out and do something different. Judai didn't feel like dealing with any of the overbearing personalities there anyway, it was a habit he picked up after the other dimension. After "careful" deliberation, he decided on his agenda for the day.

"Judai, what are you doing?" Yubel asked curiously as the brunette stopped in a park.

"I'm just giving myself some time off. It'll be a nice change from the hustle and bustle of constantly moving," he laughed.

"Are you really going to leave now? We're not even completely done with our job," she said.

"I haven't decided yet. I do think it's our best bet for now. I still don't like the feeling I was getting from that church," he replied.

"You mean the one we brought that girl to?" she asked. He nodded, walking leisurely through the park area.

"Yeah, something felt off about it, just like at the school," he replied. "I'm not sure whether it's a nuisance or if it's something I should actually be worried about. What I do know is that I can't stay at my home anymore."

"So we're going to start moving around again?" Yubel sighed.

"It seems so. For now, let's just enjoy the day," Judai laughed.

"Um, excuse me, have either of you seen Yuki?" Rias asked as she approached Matsuda and Motohama between classes. The entire school stopped moving.

"It's Rias Gremory!" the two perverts exclaimed, star struck. They blinked. "Boobs!"

"Eh? You're looking for Yuki? Even after the horrible things he's done to you?" a girl exclaimed.

"Horrible?" Rias asked.

"Yes! He attacked you! He's a horrible person! Why would you want to put yourself through that? Is he threatening you?" a male growled. Her single question caused the entire school to blow up in a heated argument about the living status of one Yuki Judai.

"We'll kill him!" one boy cheered.

"We'll chop off his head!" another one agreed.

"We'll post it on a stick so that you can beat it up for your pleasure!" a third year offered. The redhead sighed. Even the girls of the school were getting into the whole "kill Yuki" plan.

"My, my, it seems that everyone is getting all riled up," Akeno giggled. Rias sighed. There would be no way to put her plan into motion if all these people hated the person she was trying to get.

"He's not here," Koneko said as she approached the two girls.

"Not here? Where'd he go?" Rias asked. The white haired girl shrugged.

"He's still evasive as ever, I see," Akeno sighed. "Why are you so interested in him in the first place?"

"He's an interesting boy with interesting powers. He was concealing them last night at the abandoned building," the redhead explained as they walked away. "He was wearing an interesting gauntlet. If I'm not mistaken, I believe it's the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet."

"The one with the power…" Akeno gasped.

"To slay God. If he were to power up even once at full strength, he would be very difficult to fight if he decides that we're his enemies, no? I think we should get him to join so that we have to worry less about betrayal," Rias explained.

"But even if we were to get him to join us, how do you know he won't go berserk? Can't he handle things from all sides?" the raven haired girl asked.

"That's the catcher," she smiled. "He's inexperienced with this sort of power. He probably doesn't even know what it can really do. We can train him as an underling."

"I see, but he's quite stubborn," the raven haired girl giggled.

"He'll give in eventually, if he doesn't want every fallen angel in the world going after him," Rias smiled.

"That was fun!" Judai laughed as he pocketed some of the packs he'd bought at the Kame Game Store. "I should go back there more often and talk with Mr. Motou."

"You're getting too carried away. It's getting dark, so we should head back," Yubel said. He nodded, hailing a taxi and setting a course for the mall near his house. He couldn't help the sense of foreboding rising up in his body.

Judai was entering a neighborhood on his way home when he felt a shiver run down his spine. It wasn't just any normal shiver, it was the same one he'd felt when he was near the church, the one that said that danger was near. Taking this as a sign, he stopped at a house that had its front door and gate open, a single light illuminating the entranceway.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Judai called, stepping cautiously into the room. He pulled out Haou's dagger. "Ugh… what's this smell?"

"To your left," Yubel motioned, motioning to the wall next to him. He looked and gasped, horrified by the sight. A person had been nailed to the wall upside down, gutted.

"What do we have here? A devil?" a sinister voice laughed, emerging from a shadow. Judai turned around.

"What now?" Judai muttered.

"I'm a young priest and this seems to be my lucky day!" a blonde haired man said in a sing-song voice.

"S-Shit," Judai growled, eyes glowing orange and turquoise. "A nut job."

"Cutting down all the devilish fiends! With nihilistic laughter! Chopping off your head, then going home to eat!" the man laughed. "I'm Father Freed Zelzan."

"Okay, he's not just a nut job. He's a psychotic nut job," Judai muttered.

"Isn't that a bit redundant?" Yubel interjected.

"Now's not the time for jokes," he sighed.

"I could say the same to you," she smirked.

"I'm the last ranking of an organization that hunts down devils! Just because you know my name, it doesn't mean that I want to know yours. I'll give you a nice sendoff. At first it'll hurt, but then, you'll enjoy it so much!" he said happily.

"Enough of this! What have you done to this person!" the brunette yelled. This house was too small for him to activate Haou's armor, which would surely bring the house down. Ddraig might work, however.

"My, my, you have fight in you! How nice! This man was a repeat offender," Freed laughed. "People like this are worthless trash! They don't deserve to live."

"So you kill your own kind?" Judai screamed angrily. "You're not human!"

"And you are? This is hilarious! I'm getting a lecture from a devil?" he laughed maniacally before turning serious. "Now listen carefully, you shitty devil. You feed on human desire, right? The humans who provide subsistence can't be called human anymore."

"You…" Judai snarled.

"Kindness! This is kindness, amen," Freed laughed, kicking the body repeatedly. "Oh? You mad, Mr. Shitty Devil? A human who killed makes a partner of waste angry?"

"You're too loud for my tastes. I may not be a devil, but when I'm through with you, you might think I am," Judai smirked, releasing his aura, pushing the crazy priest into the wall. He activated his sacred gear.

"So you want to play? Good! It's now time to kill you too! I've had enough of conversing with your kind!" he exclaimed, pulling out a gun and a sword. "Cha-Ching! Which weapon should I finish you off with?" Shall I turn you to Swiss cheese? Or shall I slice you up like Capelinni?"

Judai growled, pulling out a card from his holster, "Neos!"

"Oh? Time's up! Here's a discount! I'll kill you with both!" the priest smirked, launching at Judai. The priest's eyes widened as a pure white warrior blocked his sword. Judai muttered, dodging a bullet fired by the priest and launching his armoured fist into the man's face.

"Why you…" Freed growled, standing up and firing at Judai, who took cover behind a wall.

"This guy's insane!" he muttered, commanding Neos to disable the gun by any means possible. He could handle a sword.

Neos rocketed off in front of the man, sending a karate chop straight at the priest's gun, but the man dodged at the last moment, turning his target to the invincible Elemental Hero. Freed fired at the warrior's head, only to have the bullet go straight through, as if it were a hologram. Judai took that as his chance to charge with his dagger in his right hand.

"There's no way I'm letting you do that!" Freed yelled, turning back to Judai and opening fire.

"Crap, I'm open," Judai muttered, dodging the bullets by a close margin. "How does his clip hold so many bullets?"

"It's not a normal gun! Its bullets are made of light, you see? It's perfectly legal," Freed laughed. Judai's eyes opened, now was his chance! He threw his dagger, the man squeaked a little at the unexpected move. As the brunette had planned, the dagger's point caught the trigger and pinned the gun to the wall on the farthest end of the room. "You little brat!"

"Little? I think I'm a big boy," Judai smirked, edging the man on.

"I'll kill you now!" he screamed, charging with the light sword in hand. Judai barely managed to bring up his gauntlet to block the sword. This guy was fast. He was strong as well, an opponent he shouldn't have taken so lightly. The teen held off his position for a moment as Neos charged straight into the priest, sending him spiraling into the wall, right next to the corpse.

"Does this guy even have nerve endings?" Judai groaned as Freed peeled himself from the wall, resuming his relentless charge. The brunette could only block with his left and send punches with his right. He was almost certain he wasn't doing much damage. It was hard enough to keep a monster in the real world while fighting.

"It looks like you're getting worn out!" Freed taunted as he backed away. Judai cracked his neck and knuckles.

"Is that so?" he asked, allowing Neos to fade so that he could fire a fast fireball at the deranged man.

"Boost!" the gauntlet sounded. The man's eyes widened as the force of the blast sent him flying through three walls.

"What's going on here?" a voice cried in panic.

"Asia!?" Judai exclaimed, turning to the origin of the voice. The blonde haired nun was standing in the archway of another door, terrified. "What are you doing here?"

"Judai?" the woman exclaimed, surprised.

"You know this man?" Freed growled as he staggered up.

"I could say the same thing about you," Judai shot back. "Asia! This is dangerous! Why are you here?"

"I- I…" she mumbled.

"Are you done setting the traps? We can dispose of this man, then do what we came here to do!" Freed yelled.

"I-I…" she mumbled, frightened. He walked up to her and slapped her. Judai clenched his fist.

"If you're not done, get back to your post! We have devils to kill!" Freed commanded, grabbing her by the collar of her gown.

"Enough!" Judai screamed, punching the man in the face. "Don't you dare harm this girl! I'm your opponent!"

"That's right, I have to kill you," Freed said in a sing-song voice.

"Judai!" Asia screamed, jumping in front of the brunette.

"Oh? What's this?" the priest muttered. "Could it possibly be that you have a romance going with this person? An enemy of the church?"

"Enemy?"

"Yes! He's in league with the devils! Why do you think he showed up here?" Freed cried in frustration.

"Seriously?" Judai sighed. "Is that the best lie you can come up with?"

"It doesn't matter, I'll turn you into a masterpiece! Just like this one!" he laughed, pointing at the corpse nailed to the wall. Asia gasped, completely horrified.

"N-No!" she cried, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Oh? Is this your first time seeing a corpse? Then take a good look! Any human waste mesmerized by a devil will go to hell like this," the man screamed maniacally.

"N-No way!" she cried.

"That's how it is! If we don't cut this brat down, we won't be able to complete our job!" Freed yelled before he was blown back by another fireball. "Ugh!"

"I'd really appreciate if you didn't speak about me as if I'm not here," he said.

"You're really going to get it now, brat," Freed growled, standing up again. "I'll slice you to pieces!"

"You don't know when to quit, do you?" Judai taunted. "I mean, how many times have I heard that phrase now?"

"Watch what you say, scum!" Freed screamed, charging.

"Stop!" Asia screamed, blocking the sword. Judai held his breath as he saw her shirt tear in two.

"Asia, move out of the way. This scum of the earth needs to be eradicated," he screamed. She didn't listen. Instead, she stood defiantly, refusing to budge an inch.

"You do know what you're doing, right?" Freed asked, scratching his head.

"Yes! Please let this person go!" she yelled. "I don't like this! Just because a person was led astray by a devil, that doesn't mean we should kill them! This is wrong!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" the priest screamed, his face contorting in rage as he grabbed Asia. "All devils are shit! Didn't you learn that in the church?! Are you suffering brain damage?"

"Don't harm Judai! He did nothing wrong!" she screamed. "He's a good person! He wouldn't do anything bad!"

"You stupid girl! He's preventing us from completing our mission! Is this what you want?" he yelled. "Anyone not affiliated with the church is trash! This brat is a dark magic user! His magical signature is almost the same as Satan himself!"

"B-But…"

"There is no such thing as a good person amongst the devils! None at all, idiot!" he screamed, knocking her to the ground with the hilt of his sword.

"Asia!" Judai yelled.

"B-But… Judai is a good person," she mumbled weakly. "Killing people is wrong… The Lord doesn't allow it…"

"Even though the fallen angels told me not to kill you, rape should be alright," Freed reasoned, moving her bra with his pistol. He was thrown into a wall by Judai.

"It's funny, ironic even, that you say I'm the same as Satan, yet, you're the one who performs these unspeakably evil deeds," Judai growled, approaching the man. His dagger was back in his hand, the gun holstered under his belt. "I won't allow you to hurt innocent people. There's no turning back on people like you."

The man gasped as Judai advanced at an inhuman speed, placing the edge of his blade at the crazed man's neck. "Yubel," he called. Both Asia and Freed gasped as Yubel materialized, seemingly out of thin air. When she did, Judai's eyes returned to normal.

"How can I help, Judai?" the demon asked.

"See, Asia? He's in league with the devils! This is his true form!" Freed yelled, laughing maniacally. "I can't wait to kill that thing! I haven't seen anything like it before!"

"Yubel," Judai said, pressing the blade closer to the man's throat to silence him. "Get Asia out of here. As far as possible, if need be. There are two parties incoming and I don't want her to be there to greet them."

"But there are at least ten powerful people approaching! I can't let you…" she exclaimed.

"I'll be fine. I'll find you guys later. Don't leave any trace of your path. If that Gremory girl was right, then I can lead them to a place where I can unleash my full potential," he smiled. "Right now, your job is to get her out of here. That's an order."

"Judai…" Yubel mumbled hesitantly. She looked at him again, his eyes told her to go. She nodded, disappearing with the girl into the shadows.

Judai waited until they were fully gone before he turned his full attention back to the priest. He pinned the man to the wall with his gauntleted hand and used the back of his dagger to hit Freed in the head, rendering the man unconscious. Without a second thought, Judai rummaged through the priest's clothes, taking ammo for the light pistol and the light sword, figuring that they'd come in handy sooner or later. If his calculations were correct, he would be lucky not to be overwhelmed by the two parties since he wasn't sure if they were allies or enemies. He was sincerely hoping on the second option.

"They're here," he muttered as a red light flashed in the room. He activated the light sword in one hand anticipating an instant attack while holding his dagger in the other. As figures emerged from the red seal on the floor beside him, he felt an overwhelming pressure. "Angels…"

"My, my, who's this?" he heard Akeno giggle. He was glad he'd taken to the shadows of the room to conceal his identity as much as possible until the right time.

"It seems that the devils sent someone to interfere with our work," someone said from behind Judai. His eyes widened.

"Crap!" he muttered, leaping into the light, where he was surrounded by angels on one side and devils on the other.

"So it's you again," Dohnaseek scowled.

"Yuki?" Rias gasped.

'Now!' the brunette thought, disappearing, making sure to leave as large of a trace behind as he could.

"Where'd he go?!" one of the fallen angels exclaimed as both parties looked at the wisp of black smoke on the floor.

"Not very good as escape, eh? We must pursue him. He has the woman with Twilight Healing," another fallen angel said. They ignored the devils, disappearing one by one in hot pursuit of Judai.

"President, should we go after them?" a blonde haired man asked Rias.

"No. That would be unwise at the moment. We should retreat," she replied. "Set up the transportation."

"But why?" the blonde asked, confused. "It's one man."

"He was setting up a trap for us by disappearing like that. The last time we encountered him, he wasn't this sloppy. He's up to something, but if you wish, we can observe," she offered. They nodded.

Judai had been running for a half hour, firing the light gun behind him as the angels launched assault after assault on him, barely giving him time to think or even breathe. He smirked when he reached an open housing lot. 'They attacked faster than I expected. At the moment, I'm nothing more than target practice to them,' he thought to himself as he jumped to dodge an incoming light spear. 'Over here, however, no one will get hurt.'

He stopped as the angels had him surrounded from all sides, their light spears in hand. "We have you surrounded. Hand over the girl and we'll make your death painless," an angel scoffed.

"As tempting as that sounds, I think I'll pass," Judai said, leaping into the air as a light spear cut through his jeans. "Aw! These are my favorite pair, jerk!" He let his magic flow through him. Yubel was no longer with him physically, this was all him. They gasped as the tell-tale black-gold armour of the Supreme King appeared on Judai as his eyes turned gold. They readied their spears. Judai activated the sword, his power turned it red as Neos and Flame Wingman appeared on either of his sides. "Now… Shall we begin?"

"No way! He's going to take on all six of them?" Rias gasped as she watched them all charge at him.

To say that Haou wasn't a master of close combat would have been an insult to the Royal line of the Dimension of Duel Monsters. The dark side of Judai ducked one of the spears, sweep kicking one of the angels as Flame Wingman fired streams of flame to prevent its master from being overwhelmed. Neos fought with Judai, back to back as the former king fired off a series of punches at one of the angels, barely dodging an incoming barrage of light spears.

"I've got you now!" Dohnaseek smirked, punching Judai in the cheek. A resounding crack sounded through the area.

"Tch!" he muttered as the angel's fist sent the teen in the wrong direction. He used his hands to turn his forced flight into a back flip, pistoning his feet as he leapt back into the fray, his gauntleted fist cocked back.

"Boost!" it sounded off mere seconds before contact with an angel. In that moment, Judai fired the fist with impossible speed and power, sending dirt into the air upon contact with an angel's face. The shockwave sent the airborne angels to the ground around him as he stood tall in the middle of the fray.

"N-No way!" the blonde devil with Rias exclaimed as the group watched from their spot nearby.

"Don't tell me that's all you have. It's a six on three. Clearly you should have the advantage, right?" he asked spitting out some of the blood in his mouth. He watched amusedly as they stood around him while the dust settled. A few of the angels had taken on severe burns fighting Flame Wingman. Others had bruises from taking on Judai and his white warrior.

"Get up! This should be nothing to us! We outnumber him!" Dohnaseek demanded, charging at Judai, aiming to impale him with another light spear. Judai blocked the spear with the light sword, sending more dust flying. "What?"

"You didn't learn the first time, did you? I'm not something you can defeat easily," the brunette smirked, using his aura to send the angel flying backward. At that moment the other five angels charged at him with fists. "Okay, maybe you did learn."

"Boost!" the gauntlet shouted. Judai blocked the angel in front, lashing out his right foot to kick an angel behind him away. In a split second, Judai raised his gauntleted arm and elbowed the angel to his left, wrapping his arm around that one and using the momentum to thrust himself into the air, using a single roundhouse kick to disable the two remaining angels. He was panting heavily from exertion. There was no way these guys would be getting up any time soon anyways.

"That's over," Judai sighed tossing the empty gun and the sword to the floor. "Now I have to find Yubel and Asia. They should be alright." He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What are you?" Asia cried out, backing away from the demon as they emerged in an alleyway.

"Please calm down. I do not wish to attract attention to us," Yubel said calmly.

"N-No! Someone hel-," she screamed before Yubel covered her mouth.

"Calm down. I'm Judai's guardian and one of his most trusted allies. We will not harm you. He's simply protecting you at the moment," the demon explained. "There's no need to be afraid of me." The girl nodded apprehensively.

"I see that you're doing well," a familiar voice chuckled.

"Judai!" both girls exclaimed. He chuckled again as he approached them.

"Are you alright?" Yubel asked, still standing beside the girl.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, Yubel," he said. "That was a nice fight."

"Oh dear, you're bleeding!" Asia exclaimed. He waved her off.

"It's fine. Just your normal cuts and bruises from a fist fight, that's all," he assured her. "I'll be good to go in the morning. We have to leave now."

"What do you mean?" Asia asked.

"Those angels went through quite a length to get me to divulge your location because of your Sacred Gear. I'm worried for your safety, so tonight, we're staying in a hotel. I can't keep you in one place for very long, but I'll try my hardest to protect you," he offered.

"Protect me?" she asked, confused.

"These angels want you for your healing abilities. If they realize that you disobeyed your partner back at that house, they'll definitely do something bad," he explained. She hesitated as he held out his hand. "I promise to keep you safe."

* * *

And done! Please tell me how it is! If anyone is wondering about my other stories, I'm still working on those chapters, but they'll be out soon. If you do have any questions, please feel free to ask, and I'll answer in the next chapter. Until next time,

Transparentchaos signing out (wouldn't it be sad if I spelled my own pen name wrong?).


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Sorry for the super long hiatus, but I've been busy with all the college exams and applications coming soon, so I didn't have time to write. That and the massive writer's block that I so timely received really made these easy to write. Well anyway, I thought that I should mention that I'll be following the anime adaptation of High School DxD as my storyline with some modifications and event switching since Judai isn't a perv like Issei and it's really hard to change him into a demon. By the way, even though Yubel is called a demon, according to Yu-Gi-Oh GX lore, she has the heart of the dragon and the same dragon's impenetrable scales on her body. So I thought that I would add that she's constantly in conflict with Ddraig since dragons don't seem to get along at all. So without further ado, please welcome chapter 4!

_**Disclaimer: All copyrighted materials go to their respective owners.**_

* * *

Chapter 4:

"First things first, we need to get you out of those clothes, no?" Judai suggested, pulling Asia out of the alleyway into a crowded commercial area.

"W-What?" the blonde nun stuttered while flushing a bright crimson, misinterpreting his suggestion.

"It'd attract too much attention if you keep those clothes on, no? That bruise on your head doesn't look too swell either," he explained innocently, leading her into a clothing store. "Just pick out whatever you want, I'll cover it."

"B-but all these things…" she stammered uncomfortably looking around at the expensive looking boutique.

"It's completely fine. Take as much time as you need. I have some things I need to take care of," he assured her, handing her a card. "Give me half an hour at most. Yubel, make sure this girl stays safe. I'm going to collect Daitokuji-sensei and Pharaoh as well as my travel gear. I don't know how long we can stay here."

"As you wish," Yubel nodded, disappearing into nun's shadow. Judai handed her his phone.

"If anyone bothers you, you know what to do," he said, turning and leaving the store in a hurried sprint. "Thank god home is nearby."

Judai silently slid open the window to his room, jumping through and landing soundlessly on the carpeted floor. Kneeling, he removed the rug and pulled out four of the floor boards, revealing his red travel sack. He pulled out the empty bag and placed it on the floor followed by the enchanted longswords, a large, heavy case as well as a matte black pistol.

"My parents would kill me if they found out I had these," Judai laughed mirthfully, holstering the gun and stuffing the other three items in his bag before moving to his desk. "But even if they'd seen my line of work, I still don't think they'd fully comprehend what I do." He grabbed his laptop and its charger, placing them in a separate pocket. The brunette clipped his duel disk to his wrist, before grabbing a pen and paper to explain that he wouldn't be returning home for a while. Nodding in satisfaction, Judai shouldered the bag and replaced the floor boards. "Daitokuji-sensei?"

"Is something wrong, Judai?" the teacher-ghost asked curiously, his golden ball appearing behind the teen.

"We need to get out of here as soon as possible. Can you and Pharaoh scout the area for anything suspicious?" Judai asked seriously.

"Never a dull moment with you, nya," Daitokuji smiled before Pharaoh swallowed him whole, jumping out of the window with the brunette teen following after them. Judai habitually took to the shadows as he kept a ready battle stance, his eyes shining a hollow gold in the darkness.

"Asia!" Judai called, returning to the clothing store to find the girl paying for her clothes. "Are you all set?" She nodded, holding out a bag of clothes. "Yubel, nothing happened, right?" She nodded

"Have you gotten everything you need?" the demon asked, returning to Judai's side. He nodded.

"C'mon, we're going to find a room for tonight. We can't stay at my house," the brunette said, holding out his hand for the girl. She took it as he led her to a hotel. For the teen, it was difficult to make an excuse for staying, but he managed to fabricate a story, sighing in relief when he entered the threshold of the hotel room. "I don't know how long we'll be able to stay here, but I can't leave this city, so we'll have to make due until I can find a better hiding spot."

"Why are you doing this? I don't understand," Asia asked, looking around at the expensive European-styled room. There was a small bar, an expensive, flatscreen television, a balcony with an expansive view of the city, a large bathroom, and a single bed. He glanced at her as he placed his bag on one of the leather couches.

"I have the feeling that something's getting started. If you're involved, I can't have you going around and getting hurt. Besides, I think protecting people is part of my job description," he laughed.

"B-But all of this seems really expensive," she added.

"Money's not an issue. It can always be replaced. A human life can't," the brunette reasoned. "You can have the bedroom. I'll take the couch."

"B-But I don't feel…" she stuttered shyly.

"Please, don't worry about a thing," he smiled brightly, trying to dissolve the tension. He stood up, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket and pulling off the back cover, removing the SIM chip and snapping it in two.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked curiously, looking at the pieces on the table. Judai looked at her again, pulling out another one and placing it in the phone.

"Covering my tracks, never can be too careful," he laughed before pausing. "I'm sorry. I'm just making you more nervous, aren't I?"

"I-It's not that," Asia stuttered.

"You should get some sleep. It's almost midnight already," he suggested, ushering her into the bedroom. "I'll keep watch." He waited almost an hour until she was asleep before returning to the main room. Judai stepped silently onto the balcony, immediately looking toward the building on the opposite side of the street.

"Looking for escape routes?" Yubel asked, amused.

"Yeah. If I was carrying someone, do you think I'd make it that far?" he asked. "If push comes to shove."

"You should," the demon replied. "I don't believe there'd be any problem with it."

"I should call O'Brien for some reinforcements, shouldn't I?" Judai asked, pulling out his phone. "Then again, I doubt he'd even be of any help at the moment. I believe we're on our own here. O'Brien's research may be comprehensive, but it'll take time… something we don't have."

"All this work, eh?" Yubel asked. He laughed. "You should just keep her at ease right now. Take the girl out and show her the city, since she's new to here."

"You mean, like a date?" the brunette asked stupidly. She sighed.

"Yes, like a date. It doesn't have to be anything serious, just keep the girl at ease; otherwise her fear may be too obvious. Remember, we don't know who's who in a large city like this one," the demon advised. Judai thought it over for a second. Her reasoning was sound, but could he pull it off? His last date wasn't very ideal.

When Asia awoke, the sun had already filtered through the curtains, illuminating the lightly shaded room. She yawned, rubbing her eyes lethargically. Slowly getting out of the bed, she made her way over to the main room to find Judai asleep, snoring soundly. She giggled, watching the boy from the bedroom door. The blonde paused when she noticed the gun lying on the coffee table beside Judai's dagger. After a while, she reached out for it curiously.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you. You never know if it's loaded," Judai said, slowly raising his head from the table.

"I-I…" she stuttered, hastily dropping the weapon onto the floor. He smirked.

"It's fine. It'd be stupid for me to have it loaded right now," he said, showing her the empty stock for emphasis. "I doubt it'll be useful against any of those angels, but against humans, it should be fine."

"Y-You…" she stammered again. He raised an eyebrow realizing the double meaning of his words.

"I didn't mean it like that. What I meant to say was that it's only for protection against people; I don't run in places and start randomly firing," he explained, putting the gun on his waist. "Anyways, you must be hungry; shall we get something to eat?"

She nodded hesitantly, to which, he laughed lightly. "There's no need to be shy," he assured her. "What are you in the mood for?" Asia shuffled her feet shyly. Judai smiled again. "I wonder how such a nice person like you would end up with people like them."

She was about to reply when Judai silenced her. He placed his laptop back into his bag and tied the opening at the top, placing it at the door. The brunette offered the bathroom to her, to which she obliged. The blonde nun found a toothbrush and cleaned up, washing away any lingering sleep from her consciousness. It took an hour for the two of them to be ready, by then, it was already noon.

"I thought maybe we could have some burgers," Judai offered. "I doubt they'll have any breakfast anymore." Asia giggled at his attempted humour. Unlike him, she looked different, clad in a green tee-shirt and blue jeans. She looked at him curiously when he brought her into a fast food restaurant.

"I would offer to cook, but I can only do fish," he joked. "Any requests?"

"Um… I've never seen anything here before," she said nervously. He raised an eyebrow, she flinched.

"Alright, can we get two burgers, fries and sodas?" Judai asked the woman at the register. She nodded, nonchalantly inputting the order. When their food arrived, Asia stared blankly at it, wondering exactly what it was.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked while taking a large bite out of his burger.

"Um, where are the forks and knives?" she asked awkwardly. He laughed lightly.

"You eat a burger with your hands," he explained, taking another bite out of the sandwich for emphasis.

"Really? That's how you do it?" she exclaimed, surprised. He laughed again.

"Then I better wash my hands," she said, reaching into her purse and pulling out a vial of water.

"Holy water?" Yubel asked, noticing the cross and semi-magical properties of the vial of liquid.

"Why would she need that?" he asked her. The demon shrugged.

"There's wet wipes here," he offered. "I don't think that that is really necessary."

"Ah! Sorry," she smiled weakly, taking the packet from his hands. He watched amusedly as she wiped her hands.

"Very clean," he laughed when she showed him.

"Then, I should pray before the meal," she said, closing her eyes and clasping her hands together.

'Quite religious,' he mused, observing her actions curiously. 'Why do those people want her so much?'

"Done! Time to eat! Er- Judai?" she asked, looking at him wide eyed.

"Sorry, I spaced out for a moment," he laughed sheepishly.

He watched as she took a bite out of the burger. She smiled at him, telling him that she found it tasty before taking another bite. 'She's still uneasy about last night. I don't blame her. Those guys were serious when they attacked me; so I can't let my guard down,' he thought to himself.

"Judai? What's that over there?" she asked, pointing to the arcade across the street.

"Ah, that's an arcade," he replied. 'Am I over-thinking it?' "Do you want to go check it out?" he offered with a smile. She nodded excitedly. "We'll go after lunch then."

They left the restaurant and entered arcade. The amazement on her face was enough to put his mind at ease as he introduced her to various kinds of video games and booth games. She'd seemed infatuated with Pikachu plushes, so he got her one from a crane machine. They'd gone and taken pictures in a photo booth and then went back to play some more games.

"Boy, I'm beat," Judai sighed as he sat on a park bench. The evening sun was setting, casting an orange-pink hue in the sky.

"Um, Judai," Asia said, turning to him. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Thank you for today."

"It's fine! I needed to find something that'd release a little of the tension, no?" he smiled. "Say, I've been meaning to ask, but why do you work with them?" She paled slightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"I-It's fine," she replied.

"You don't have to answer if it was too personal," he assured her.

"I was going to tell you anyways," she said quietly.

"Does it have to do with that Sacred Gear thingee of yours?" he asked, leaning back on the bench.

"Yes, this is a sacred gear that possesses the ability to heal," she nodded.

"Wanna trade? I have enough destructive power," Judai laughed.

"That's cruel, aibou," Ddraig interjected.

"I-I'm sorry," she sniffed, tears welling in her eyes.

"For what? You don't have anything you should be apologizing for," he said, pulling her into an embrace.

"N-No, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just sometimes I think back," she began. He looked at her. "After I was born, my parents abandoned me. I was raised at the orphanage at the church. I received the power to heal when I was eight. When they found out, I was treated as a saint, people came and worshipped me. I used my power to help the sick and eventually, rumors spread enough that masses of people came constantly. I'm very grateful for God to have granted me this power, but as a 'saint', I was treated differently. I became lonely. One day, I came upon an injured devil and healed him. He killed the exorcist that hunted him. From then on, I was banished by the church as a heretic. I was taken in by the fallen angels when I had no place to go. I-I have this dream… I want to be able to go out with my friends, to be able to go shopping, to chat normally. To be able to… "

"Then let me be your friend," he smiled gently. She looked up at him, tears streaming from her face.

"… Be my friend?"

"Well, we're already friends. We've chatted and played together," he explained. "To go shopping with you, I'll do that too. I mean…"

"Judai, incoming!" Yubel warned. In an instant, the brunette pulled the blonde girl down to the floor, shielding her with his body.

"I hate to ruin such a touching moment, but I'm afraid that's not possible," a voice said with a dark chuckle.

"Impeccable timing," he groaned, taking a position between Asia and the figure. "I assume you're here to take Asia, Yuuma?"

"How disgusting it is to see something like you want to stand up to me," the raven haired fallen angel said haughtily.

"Don't get too full of yourself, now. We don't want that massive ego of yours sucking up all of existence, now do we?" he jibed.

"Reynalle," the blonde girl whispered.

"So that's your name, eh?" Judai chucked.

"Come, Asia. Let's go. Don't waste my time," the fallen angel said curtly.

"N-No! I don't want to help you kill people!" she exclaimed, grabbing Judai's arm.

"To us, your existence is a must. Please come quietly," the raven haired woman sighed.

"She said 'no,' so that's her answer. Do you think that I'd allow you to just take her?" he asked calmly.

"Oh? So you've become a couple with this girl?" Reynalle asked.

"What do you plan on doing to her?" he asked, ignoring her comment.

"I remember our date that day," the woman scoffed, turning into her Yuuma persona. "You know, I was quite happy."

"Shall I give you an award for your wonderful acting?" Judai sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Nothing would have happened if you'd just died, but you're resilient," she scoffed. "I heard that you defeated six fallen angels barehanded. I must say that I'm quite impressed."

"I see that my reputation precedes me," he smirked, preparing himself for a fight. He cursed inwardly as the five of the angels appeared before him, brandishing light spears. When he turned around, five more were behind the couple. "Isn't it a little cowardly to outnumber your opponent this much? I mean, where's your respect for your opponent?" He activated his sacred gear.

"You're quite cocky, aren't you brat?" she growled, irritated. "Separate the girl from him by any means necessary. Make sure he stays dead!" The nine other angels nodded, throwing their spears at Judai.

"Last time, I was told that your Sacred Gear was dangerous. That's why I accepted the order to kill you, but it seems the Higher-Ups misjudged," the fallen angel giggled. "That Sacred Gear is called 'Hand of the Dragon.' Despite its name, it's nothing special. It increases your power in increments, but even if you power up a hundred times, I'm not scared at all. For a low class devil like you, it suits you perfectly since all you do is run."

"I just had to open my mouth," the brunette sighed. "And how many times do I have to say that I'm not a devil!?"

"Boost!" the gauntlet sounded as Judai leapt into the air, carrying Asia bridal style. The blonde gasped as she dropped the Pikachu plush toy.

"Judai!" the nun exclaimed.

"I've got you," he smiled, landing on the other side of a pond they were sitting near. The brunette took off in a mad sprint, desperate to find a populated area before the fight escalated too much.

"Silly boy," Reynalle laughed, throwing her spear at his back. She gasped as it shattered in two. Neos stood tall as he blocked every spear that came at Judai.

"Thanks, Neos," Judai smirked. "Just because my arms are full, doesn't mean I can't fight."

"Oh? You think you can fight? You look like you're on the defensive to me," the fallen angel taunted as they surrounded him and Asia.

"Asia, run," Judai muttered, handing her his dagger. "I'll cover you."

"Get a hold of yourself, Judai!" Asia exclaimed, clasping to Judai's arm while pushing the dagger away.

'It would appear that we need to take that 'Twilight Healing' after all,' Reynalle thought to herself. "Asia, step away from this devil, or he'll be destroyed."

"How many times do I have to say that I'm not a devil," he groaned, dropping into a fighting stance. Neos and Flame Wingman appeared at either of Asia's sides. "Protect her at all costs." Judai's eyes flashed, changing into Yubel's colours. "Bring it on! I'll be your opponent."

"I understand," he heard Asia say suddenly.

"Asia?" he muttered, turning around.

"Good girl, now come to my side," Reynalle commanded.

"I had a lot of fun today, Judai," Asia smiled as she approached the fallen angel. The brunette's face was filled with confusion. "To someone like me, you were willing to be my friend. Thank you... for everything."

"That's good. After today's ceremony, your pain and suffering will be over," the angel said, pulling Asia close to her face.

'Ceremony? I really don't like the sound of that,' Judai thought to himself. "Asia! We're friends! Let me protect you! They'll only hurt you more!" The fallen angel scoffed.

"Your life is spared, but if you get in the way again, I won't be so easy on you. Good-bye, Judai," Reynalle winked as she carried Asia into the air, both girls and the rest of the angels disappearing in a flash of feathers.

"Crap," Judai muttered, staring at the place from where Asia had vanished. "Yubel, can you find out where they went?" The demon nodded while Judai began to walk purposefully back in the direction of the hotel. "I just hope this doesn't escalate too quickly."

"Where are you going?" Yubel asked curiously.

"Preparation," the teen smirked. "I want some revenge."

"Ceremony?" Rias muttered as her group observed the scene from nearby.

"President," Akeno said before whispering into the redhead's ear.

"I see. Kiba, I have some business to attend to. I'll be taking Akeno with me. I gather that you know what to do?" Rias asked, turning to her blonde haired swordsman. He nodded.

"Why this?" Koneko asked.

"They think he's one of us. If he barges in, like he has a habit of doing, then he might be the one who starts a war between the angels, fallen angels, and us," Rias explained. "Also, I can't stand to see something as cute and powerful as him die, especially if I want him as an underling!"

"I see," the white haired girl blanched.

'The thing is… how will I be able to take him? I seriously doubt any of the pieces I have will be enough,' the redhead thought to herself. "C'mon, let's get going."

The hotel was just as Judai had left it. The moment he entered, he grabbed the computer and pulled up the public records of the church to where he'd taken Asia during their first encounter using Manjoume's company's database. After diligently studying the blueprints, he grabbed the two swords out of his bag, strapping them to his back before pulling out the case and opening it.

"How does excessive force sound to you?" he mused as he looked at the disassembled American Military Assault Rifle inside. "The guy I took this from didn't even know how to use it."

"Don't be rash. If the police found you in possession of this, you'd be behind bars," Yubel admonished as she watched him assemble the weapon.

"This was one of the things that saved my life. It's like a trophy to me?" he offered, loading a clip before strapping it to his back as well. "How many people were inside?"

"Somewhere around sixty, according to Daitokuji," Yubel replied as Judai climbed onto the balcony railing. "I do hope you know what you're doing." He laughed.

"Since when did I ever do that?" he asked, jumping off and landing on the roof of the building across the street. "Let's go. I heard it's bad to keep a lady waiting."

The church was quiet as Judai jumped over the chained gate. He quickly made his way over to the large wooden doors, picking the heavy lock on the handles. It fell to the floor with a metallic thud. He snorted, his eyes changing to orange and turquoise as he searched for any traps that could be lurking. He pushed the doors open and crept inside.

"No one's here," Judai whispered.

"On the dais," Yubel said. A figure emerged from the shadows, that of Freed Zelzan.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Shitty Devil," the crazy priest laughed.

"Oh boy," the brunette sighed, rolling his eyes.

"There hasn't been a devil that I've encountered twice! Since I'm so strong, I usually beat them the first time," he groaned.

"And your point is?" Judai asked sarcastically. "Hold on, didn't I tell you I'm… know what? Never mind."

"Thanks to you, my policy is ruined. This won't do. It really pisses me off," he explained.

"And?"

"And I want you to die! Just die already!" he screamed, throwing a fit similar to that of a toddler.

"Oi, oi, you talk too much," Judai groaned. "Just tell me where Asia is."

"You're here to save Asia? It would be better for a brat like her, who'd even save devils to just die," the priest scoffed.

"Where is she?" Judai demanded, growing more irritated.

"Huh? Underneath that altar is a staircase that leads to an assembly room," Freed explained.

"That was easier than I expected," Judai muttered, sweat dropping. 'Is this guy an idiot or what?'

"Well, you might as well know since you'll die here," the priest laughed.

"Is that so?" Judai smirked, removing the cloak. His dark aura flared to life as his armour attached to his body, the Dragon's Gauntlet attaching to his arm.

"You're quite the cosplayer, aren't you?" Freed giggled maniacally. Judai rolled his eyes as he leapt into the air, launching a fireball at the priest.

"I don't have time for you," Judai sighed as it hit the surprised priest in the chest. "I have a job to do."

"Now I'm really going to kill you, Shitty Devil," he yelled excitedly.

"Bring it," Judai smirked, taunting the man with his finger.

The crazed priest charged at the Herald of Gentle Darkness, yelling as he swung his light sword. Judai stood there, at the last moment, ready to attack when the sword was blocked by another. Both looked in surprise as Kiba stood between the two combatants. Judai watched as Koneko threw a church bench at the priest.

"Do you think I'll fall for that twice?" the man yelled, slicing it in two. Kiba took this as the time to strike. "Tch! You cheeky brat!"

'Why are they here?' Judai thought, eyes wide.

The man fired his light gun at the swordsman. "Dance! Dance! Dance!"

Kiba's eye twitched as one of the bullets grazed his cheek. Judai watched as Koneko jumped in front of Kiba, standing there as the bullets bounced harmlessly off her body.

"Quite reckless people," Yubel said. Judai nodded.

"You sure are tough for someone so small," Freed mocked. The girl half growled before launching every piece of furniture available to her at him.

"I'll be troubled if you forgot about me," Kiba smirked as he appeared behind Freed's back, preparing for a strike. The priest blocked at the last second. "Not bad, you're quite strong."

"You too aren't bad! A 'Knight,' huh? It's been a long time since I've had such a heated battle! I'll butcher you," Freed exclaimed, sending a kick at the boy.

"Then I should get a bit serious. Chew on this!" the knight yelled as his sword turned dark, sucking up the light of Freed's sword.

"What?"

"Holy Eraser! A demon sword that eats light!" Kiba smirked.

"Damn, you're a sacred gear owner as well?"

Judai had had enough. He walked past the two fighting swordsmen and called forth Neos to push the altar out of the way, revealing a staircase. The brunette then turned around and leapt at the crazy priest.

"Sacred Gear activate!" he yelled, firing a punch with the gauntleted arm.

"BOOST!"

"As I said before, you cheeky brat!" the priest screamed, firing at the armoured brunette.

"NEOS!" Judai yelled, the white warrior of Neo Space charging next to him.

"What?" Freed yelled. Judai charged at the man, his fist connecting straight with Freed's jaw. Neos followed up with an uppercut, sending the priest crashing to the floor. "You brat! I'm really going to enjoy cutting you up!"

"Is that so?" Judai scoffed, pointing his loaded pistol at the crazed priest. "Shall I turn you into Swiss cheese instead?"

"Is this what they call a precarious situation?" the man asked, smirking. He dropped the clip from his gun, creating a blinding flash of light that gave him the opportunity to escape.

"You're an evasive rat, aren't you?" Yubel smirked, her clawed hands wrapped around Freed's neck.

"What? What are you?" the man wheezed. She smiled, ready to rip his throat from his body when she heard her partner tell her to put him down. Everyone looked at him, confused.

"What? This man tried to kill you!" the demon exclaimed, tightening her grip around the madman's neck. He choked.

"Put him down, Yubel. He's not worth the time," he said. The demon's eyes widened.

"But…"

"No 'buts.' Put him down. I'd rather someone else kill him than get my own hands dirty with his filth. We have someone who needs saving at the moment," he said. Yubel nodded.

"Understood," she said emotionlessly, throwing the priest through the window. The man landed against the church's outer walls in a bloody heap.

Judai walked down the stairs, not caring if there were any traps laid for him as he made his way to the only room in the basement. He kicked the heavy wooden door before him. With his current power boost still in effect, he knocked it off its hinges, embedding it in the floor before him. The rogue exorcists all turned to face him.

"Oh? It seems we have an unwelcome guest," Reynalle muttered.

"I'm hurt. You threw a party without inviting me," Judai taunted, his eyes glowing gold.

"He's awfully sure of himself," Kiba muttered.

"Idiot," Koneko said.

"Got that right," Kiba nodded.

"That's big talk from a bug who's outnumbered," one of the priests scoffed. Every priest brandished their light sword.

"Party games? Can I invite some friends?" Judai laughed as he called Neos and Flame Wingman to his side. "Neos, Flame Wingman, show these fools why they're nothing to me."

"What the hell are those things?" someone exclaimed.

No one had time to answer. Judai jumped into the air, landing a spinning roundhouse on one of the priests as he punched another. Neos charged at a cluster, throwing them into one of the stone walls with a single karate chop. Judai's other ace released massive streams of fire, burning alive any priest that tried to get in its way as the three advanced toward the cross Asia was chained to.

He advanced on his enemies at a rapid pace, sending a flurry of punches and kicks at anyone who dared stand in his way. One of the priests managed to put him in a headlock as he attempted to bring the brunette to the floor. Judai smirked, flipping the man to the floor, cracking the stone underneath him before ducking under another attack, sending a side-kick into the assailant's gut, pushing four men into Flame Wingman's fire stream. By the time the trio reached the foot of the altar, only five enemies remained.

Two of the priests managed to get in close enough to him, charging at a superhuman speed with their swords. As the two were about to strike from either side, the Supreme King blocked the holy blades with his own, not even looking at them.

"Begone!" he shouted, flaring his aura, sending the two men crashing into the floor. Before they could stand, Judai grabbed their heads and smashed them into the floor, ridding them of their consciousness temporarily.

Three more charged, thinking his guard was down. He dodged every strike, tossing his two swords into the air as he pulled out his dagger, using it to block the blades as he punched one man in the face. He didn't retract, instead, grabbed the man's head and threw him into another one, jumping over the two and kicking the last one, sending all three sprawling to the floor in time for him to catch his swords and place them back in the sheaths.

"Wow," Kiba muttered. "Did we really need to be here?"

"My my, you seem to be quite powerful," Reynalle laughed as Judai walked calmly up to them. "It seems that you were too late, though. The ceremony is almost done."

"W-What?" Judai exclaimed, his eyes reverting to their normal state. He watched in horror as a crest floated out of Asia's chest while she produced an ear-splitting shriek. The green light went from the nun's chest into Reynalle's as the fallen angel began to laugh maniacally. "Asia!"

"I've finally gotten it… the ultimate power. I'll be loved by everyone! No one will mock me again!" the woman continued.

"J-Judai…" Asia muttered weakly.

"I'm coming!" he yelled, running up to her. Neos and Flame Wingman reached the girl before he did, breaking her bonds and gently resting her on the floor before disappearing. He approached her, picking her up in his arms. "What did you do to her?"

Koneko and Kiba noticed the priests Judai missed charge at him. They took that as the cue to attack, keeping them back as Judai retrieved the girl. "Looks like we were needed after all," Kiba smirked as his sword swallowed the light of three others.

"That's a demonic sword? I'm glad I got the one that looks like a grade-schooler," a priest said before getting punched in the face by Koneko.

"I'll allow you to say your parting words," Reynalle scoffed.

"Asia," he whispered, kneeling next to the girl.

"Judai…" the girl said weakly.

"I've come for you, Asia. Everything's going to be fine," he said tenderly.

"It's no use," the angel smirked as she watched him pick Asia.

"What are you talking about?" Judai demanded.

"Do you know what happens when a person loses their Sacred Gear?" she asked. His eyes narrowed. "They die."

"Then hand it over," he growled, his eyes turning gold again. "Please."

"I can't just hand this over! I even tricked my superiors just to get this!" the angel laughed. "I'll destroy you and leave no proof, okay?"

"You're a pretentious wench," he muttered, turning away.

"You know, it was fun for me, right? The time I spent with you. After all, I was your first girlfriend," she mused. His hand twitched as he stopped walking. "You sure protected me when I was in trouble. You showed up by my side so I wouldn't get hurt. You know I pretended to be weak on purpose, because your face was absolutely priceless."

"Then we should both be getting awards then, no?" the brunette ground out, using all his might not to destroy her very existence right then and there.

"You planned the date and I planned your death," she smiled. "But you didn't die like I expected."

"I'm angry now. I'm really going to kill you, Reynalle," Judai chuckled darkly, conjuring a fire ball in his hand. "I'll send you to the pits of hell."

"Don't speak my name so easily, you rotten shitty brat!" the woman screamed.

"Yuki! Get out of here! It's difficult to fight while protecting that girl!" Kiba yelled as more of the priests got up from the floor. The teen grit his teeth as the two landed in front of him. "Koneko, open a path for us!"

"I won't let you leave," Reynalle laughed, forming a light spear in her hand.

"Is that so?" Judai lifted an eyebrow.

"Go!" Kiba yelled.

"Right," he disappeared with a swish of his royal red cape. When he entered the church's sanctuary, he gently laid the weak girl on one of the benches. Her breathing was labored and shallow. "Wait for me, Asia. I'll get it back."

"… Even if it was for a short while… I became friends with you… I feel so happy…" she said weakly, gaining his attention.

"What are you saying," he asked, kneeling next to her. "Look. I still have the picture we took. We have to go back again." The girl smiled weakly. "You'll be alright, I promise."

"… If I'm born again, would you be my friend again? Would you… play with me again?" she asked. He choked a little as tears streamed down her face.

"What… What are you saying? Don't say that! I won't lose another friend… I promise I'll take you everywhere. Bowling, Karaoke, malls, you name it. I'll even introduce you to my friends. They'll love you, I'm sure of it! Stay with me!" he exclaimed desperately, a lone tear falling from his cheek. "I made a promise, and I'll be damned if I can't keep it!"

"I… am glad… you cried for me," she whispered, wiping it from his face. Her hand fell limp. "… I don't need anything else… Thank you…"

"Hey, Asia! Asia! C'mon, stay with me! Fight! Fight! Just hold out a little longer! Please! Just hold out a little longer, I'll save you!"

"Oh my, how touching. Was that a confession of love?" Reynalle asked, amused.

"You!" he said calmly, his eyes exploding with a golden light.

"Look at this wound. It was made by your 'Knight' friend," she said, showing him a gash. A familiar green light glowed and the gash was gone. "Isn't it wonderful? A Sacred Gear that heals is amazing! If I have this, my position is set in stone! I'll be of use to the great Azazel and Lord Shyambazar!"

"You pretentious wench, I really will kill you now," Judai growled. "She wanted to live a normal life!"

"She wouldn't be able to do it," Reynalle sighed sarcastically. "Anyone with powers is ostracized, never able to live a 'normal life!' They're destined to be forever alone!"

"Is that what you think?" he asked. "Then what would you say to those who defy that logic? I'm here, aren't I? I'll protect her! I'll make sure she isn't alone!"

"That's impossible! How can you protect someone who's already dead? This isn't a matter of protecting her, you weren't able to! Even now, you're funny!" she laughed hysterically.

"See, this is why you weren't able to kill me the first time," he growled, clenching his fist. He could feel his rage building up inside him, just like when Haou had first awoken, just like during his final fight with Yubel. "I'm not the type who goes down without a fight!" His eyes flashed even brighter as the gold hue was covered by Yubel's eyes, leaving an eclipse-like effect. The gauntlet on his arm glowed with the same intensity.

"Dragon Booster!" it shouted. Her eyes widened. The gauntlet changed forme, growing longer and sharper. He was standing in the same place, but was engulfed in a black-red aura. His cape fluttered violently as the aura generated a great wind. Judai pulled out a sword. Reynalle could see the shine in his eyes; even though they were shadowed by his hair.

"I'm going to kill you!" he screamed, looking up. He charged at her. She'd expected it and dodged, swinging a light spear at him. It grazed his cape. She barely had time to react as he stopped midair and charged again, swinging at one of her wings. She blocked the attack mere nanometers from the appendages. It took all her might to push him off and into one of the walls. "NEOS!"

Judai righted himself and landed in a crouch, spiraling off the wall, brandishing his second sword as he started spinning, creating a vortex as he cut the fallen angel's shirt. She punched him in the face, sending him rolling to the floor. He staggered a little before standing up. He smirked. It was too late. Neos landed a chop to her back, sending her spiraling to the floor as well.

"You're so lame," she scoffed, breathing heavily, dusting herself off as she picked herself up. "I guess you **were **all talk and only caught me by surprise. I mean, you're trying to outnumber a lady in a fight?"

"I'm just getting warmed up," Judai smirked. "By the way, I was simply returning the favour."

"Is that so?" she mused.

"Boost!" the gauntlet sounded. Judai charged, tossing the swords in the air, leaping after them as he dropped an axe kick at the woman. She barely dodged as he grazed her face with his foot. Midair, he caught the swords and swung. He sliced her arm and clipped one of her wings before sheathing them.

"Seems like your power increased a bit," she muttered, trying to make her movements appear effortless as another spear formed in her hand. She healed herself, and then threw the spear at him. He sidestepped, grabbing the spear and spinning around, launching it right back at her as if it were a discus. It faded before it hit its mark.

"You'll have to do much more than that," he smirked. She laughed. His eyes widened as dozens of spears launched at him. He dodged most of them with Neos acting as his shield. He jumped from place to place in the building as waves upon waves of spears followed. When he returned to the floor, a slab of concrete fell on his shoulder, breaking a piece of his armour. "I just had to open my big mouth."

"Even as a lowly devil, to be able to touch my spear… Not bad, but it's the end for you," she smiled, pulling down the metal cross from the altar. "You shouldn't even be able to move right now. Oh well, since holy weapons seem to be useless against you, I'll use something normal to impale you!"

"Wow, these people really don't get that I'm not a devil…" he muttered irritated. "Narrow-minded woman."

"Huh?"

"Oi! Freeloading Dragon," Judai called.

"What?" Ddraig grumbled sleepily.

"Were you sleeping just now? Know what? Don't answer that. Now would be a good time to show me what you can do! I'd rather not get killed by a crumbling building!" the brunette yelled.

"Very well," the dragon sighed.

"EXPLOSION!" the gauntlet sounded.

"That sounds promising," Judai mused, looking curiously at the gauntlet.

"Since you want to die so badly, I'll finish you!" she yelled, throwing the cross at him. He ducked.

"Wha-?"

"My turn!" he yelled, charging at her from one side with his ace charging from the other. She tried to dodge, but he grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me! I'm the Supreme…" she yelled.

"What? Supreme psycho-lady?" he joked, sending a punch straight at her face. Its force sent her flying through a wall. "I know it's rude to hit a girl, but you were asking for it… Now, how the hell do I get that Sacred Gear thing back?"

* * *

So that's it! Again, please tell me what you think, and any advice I can get would be greatly appreciated. I'm still working on my other stories, so never fear! I'll make sure to finish them, as much as time permits… Until next time,

Transparentchaos signing out!


End file.
